Being My Superhero
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a story that looks back at Shaggy and Daphne's time between a mystery that involves them and Scooby solving the disappearance of a rare jewel AND eight years later of a mystery of Daphne's growing feelings for a certain goofball, how will these times revolutionize what makes Shaggy and Daphne who they are? Shaggy x Daphne; Shaphne
1. Two Different Cases, Same Timeline

All righty, seeing as how so far, this is coming in the third position in the poll, I decided I'm going to write another Scooby-Doo fanfiction, after my first one from so mnay years ago! I guess it's partly because 'Scoob!' is coming out this year, but I'm excited to delve deep into the familiar world of Mystery Inc.! And last time, I wrote a Fred x Daphne fic in the world of 'A Pup Named Scooby-Doo', but back then, I said I was just okay with the pairing. Not a big fan, but okay with it...

So I figured, why not mix it up a little? Some people have written Shaggy x Daphne fics a bit, Shapne they call it. It's an interesting idea, so I figured... you know what, why not? Let's see how this all goes down! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"It was another day in the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency! For me and my pup named Scooby-Doo, it was a good day for sure, because Fred and Velma had managed to get sick with the chicken pox. Fortunately, I had my bout of chicken pox already about a couple years earlier, so I didn't need to worry about that. As for Scooby… well, he never gets chicken pox. Now, it's not like we didn't approve of Fred and Velma getting chicken pox at the worst moment, in fact, we were sorry they were sick. But, because of their illness, the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency had to be put on hold temporarily... giving us plenty of time to either hang out at the clubhouse or clean up... or even..."_

Inside the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse, a young Shaggy Rogers dressed up as a superhero had jumped out of his changing closet as he held up his hand with a smirk. "Like, Commander Cool is ready for action!"

Shaggy gave a small smirk as he looked down at the duds he wore. It was a white and blue uniform with loose fitting pants, yellow C on the front of his shirt, a blue cape, blue goggles and blue boots. A few minutes later, a familiar brown Great Dane puppy hopped out, wearing a similar outfit, only with a covered mask instead of goggles, four blue boots, and a white apron-like suit that had the MM logos on it.

"Rand ris riderick, Rellow Runt!" Scooby announced before giving out a slight giggle.

Shaggy couldn't help but give a small smile before looking towards his fellow friend. "Well, Mellow Mutt, it seems our fellow friends are sick today..."

"Roh no!" Scooby gasped.

"No worries, they'll be taken care of just fine." Shaggy assured his friend as he looked out the window. "But we've got more things to focus on! Like, who knows what evil lurks in these treacherous towns?"

"Oh, give me a break!"

Shaggy and Scooby's train of thought was interrupted as they turned to see that sitting on the table was a red haired little girl wearing a pink shirt, pink pants, red skirt and red scarf, with a white plastic head band and white boots was sitting down, looking at her nails as she was trying to paint them.

"Guys, just because Fred and Velma are offline, doesn't mean I'm not." Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'm still here, you know."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other as Shaggy said, "I know, but how often do we get the chance to wear the costumes?"

Daphne shook her head before looking over the lanky comic geek and his puppy. "I swear, you two and your imagination..."

Scooby couldn't help but lift his head up, as if saying "Harumph!"

Shaggy paused as he thought about it for a moment, before giving a smirk. Scooby noticed the smirk on Shaggy's face, wondering what he was up to. Shaggy then went over to Daphne as he said, "Like, you know, someday, these costumes will make quite the fashion statement."

Daphne looked up to Shaggy in surprise... before giving out a laugh. "Please. Like seeing somebody in a Commander Cool outfit would be the fashion sense of the world? Unlikely!"

"No, no, I'm serious. Admittingly, it may look geeky at first, but what if there was a movie franchise that hits it big with everyone? Pretty soon, everybody who's somebody will be more than eager to want a lot of Commander Cool merchandise... not just kids like us, but adults, teenagers..."

Daphne looked up to Shaggy annoyed. "And you think by trying to convince me that wearing a different outfit that's NOT fashionable is cool, that I'd end up like you. Dream on, Shaggy!"

Shaggy crossed his arms in annoyance, before smirking. "Well okay, Daphne, but you're missing out on something grand! Come on, Scoob!"

"Reah!" Scooby said as Shaggy and Scooby were about to head out the door, Daphne rolling her eyes as she watched the two head out the door.

"Me, wearing some sort of ridiculous outfit? As if!" Daphne frowned as she started to file her nails. "You'll never catch me wearing some silly, ridiculous outfit..."

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

Mystery Inc. had temporarily disbanded. Not for lack of interest or creative differences, but Fred and Velma had recently gotten internships over at their respective areas of work that required them to move to different locations for a little while. But Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were ensured that once the two were done with their internships, they would be back on the road again, solving mysteries.

For Shaggy and Scooby, they took this as a chance to relax and enjoy their summer vacation. No mysteries, no goofball jobs, no people in masks or haunted railroads or amusement parks... just a nice, normal day in Coolsville. And at the current moment, both human teenager and dog were looking over costumes, both excited for something big that was coming up.

"Like, can you believe that the Commander Cool movie is finally getting released to the public?" Shaggy grinned as he turned towards his Great Dane pal.

"Ri ran't rereive ris is real!" Scooby said, looking very enthusiastic.

Shaggy couldn't help but smile as he started to pull out a life-size Commander Cool outfit that he had bought just for the occasion. Even though he had grown up to almost to a point where he would be out of high school, Shaggy still had a bit of a soft spot for the Commander Cool brand. Scooby did too, in a way. In fact, they still bought the comics, as thrilling as they were. Even though they no longer wore the suits and acted out adventures like they once did when they were kids, they still remembered the impact that the hero and his sidekick dog had brought upon them.

Scooby smiled as he found the new Mellow Mutt costume that was mail-ordered a couple months ago, fit for the movie. Scooby smiled as he threw the costume up in the air and stood up, holding out his arms. As if by magic, the costume landed right on his body, fitting him just right. Even the four boots had landed in front of him as Scooby fell down and landed his front feet directly on the first two boots. As the Great Dane carefully slipped his back feet into the boots, the dog couldn't help but give a slight chuckle as he looked into the mirror.

All the while, Shaggy had changed out of his normal uniform and was now wearing the Commander Cool outfit as he turned around, examining himself as Shaggy whistled. "Like, this isn't half bad! What do you think, Scoob?"

Scooby looked over and examined Shaggy's outfit at every angle, eliciting a simple 'Hmmm' every few seconds. And then... after a moment, Scooby smiled as he gave a thumbs-up. "Rokay!"

Shaggy smiled. "All right, Commander Cool outfits, check! All we need is to wait for our ride!"

As soon as Shaggy said that, the sound of a horn honking was heard as the man's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's probably Daphne now! Come on, Scoob!"

"Roming, Raggy!" Scooby grinned as the two big fanboys were rushing out the door with big grins on their faces. A familiar red van was seen parked outside the house as they approached. Then, the driver's door opened as Shaggy and Scooby stopped, Shaggy looking surprised at what Daphne was wearing.

"Hey boys..." Daphne grinned as she was showing off a blue and red leotard uniform with green 'G' in the middle, with purple go-go boots and a red mask. She gave a giggle as she showed off a little leg. "I don't know about you, but I'm certainly excited for the movie!"

"Daph… like, wow..." Shaggy said breathlessly as Scooby gave a loud whistle. "You, like, really went all out..."

Daphne laughed a little. "What can I say? When I heard this movie was coming out, I knew that I had to special order this uniform! How could I not?"

The orange haired girl couldn't help but smile when she noticed the reactions that Shaggy and Scooby were giving upon seeing the uniform she had on. Daphne sighed, wondering just how those two managed to get her into comics... though she remembered how...

It all began a long time ago, back when Fred and Velma were temporarily sick with the chicken pox... and the three remaining kids had to solve a mystery for the first time without the aid of either of their friends...

* * *

And that's the first chapter done! How did you guys like it? And yeah, even though the prologue shows that both stories take place in both the 'Pup Named Scooby-Doo' continuation and the main 'Scooby-Doo' continuation, I'm going to alternate between each chapter, symbolizing something big and important each chapter! You'll see what'll happen as the story goes on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Love for Comics, PNSD Timeline

And now, we're going forward with the next chapter! And in case you need a refresher, I'll be alternating between the Pup Named Scooby-Doo universe (taking place eight years in the past) and the current Scooby-Doo universe eight years later (that's the 'Where Are You?'/'Show'/'Scrappy'/'13 Ghosts' timeline, with some of the movies sprinkled in there). So, yeah, Pup Named Scooby-Doo is what we'll be focusing on this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

Outside the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency treehouse, "Commander Cool" and his sidekick, "Mellow Mutt" were outside as the two were pretending to be busy with "work".

"Like, Mellow Mutt, what's the radar say regarding the crime?" Shaggy asked in a cool sounding voice, but was coming out more scratchy in tone.

Scooby was pulling out a pretend radar as he examined it, humming a little before his eyes widened. "Rad ruys roming in rot!"

Shaggy got up as he looked around immediately and noticed some cardboard cutouts of some fake monsters that Scooby and Shaggy have made for the occasion. "Like, I see them, Scoo- I mean, Mellow Mutt! But they don't seem to be noticing us! Let's turn on our cloaking device and get a little closer!"

"Right!" Scooby barked a bit before Shaggy joined Scooby on all fours as Scooby bent his body back as they started to creep up along the grass. From outside the treehouse, Daphne was looking outside, watching the young boy and dog in superhero suits making fools out of themselves as she shook her head.

"They may act like heroes, but the minute they come across a real creep, I know what's going to happen..." Daphne rolled her eyes as she picked up her hair brush to start brushing her hair with it, ignoring the fun that the two were having in the background and the noises they were causing.

But as Daphne was brushing her hair quietly, she couldn't help but contemplate what Shaggy had said to her earlier before leaving outside.

_"Someday, these costumes will be quite the fashion statement."_

Daphne lowered her eyelids in disappointment as she looked over towards the collection of comics Shaggy had sitting around. She frowned as she crossed her legs, because, after all, "a lady wouldn't be interested in such drivel"!

As she continually brushed her hair and crossed her legs, she paused as she looked up at the ceiling, knowing that she was a fan of mystery novels, which was why she joined Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby in the first place, so she really didn't have any room to argue on that front. Of course, she never really believed ghosts were real. And the group she was always in, while Scooby and Shaggy were always a delight to talk to, despite the fact that the house they live in always had their Christmas decorations up at all time, she still thought they were nice in their own way. And Freddie... yeah, she had to admit, the boy was always a bit arrogant when it came to being leader, and he always had a one-track mind when it came to accusing Red Herring of anything, even if he was a big bully, but he had his heart in the right place. And Velma... sure, she didn't talk much, but when she does, she's a bit of a sweetheart and a genius.

As for Daphne herself? She chuckled to herself as she kept brushing her hair. She was the fashionista, always keeping up to trends and popular looks. Sure, she could have hung out with a better crowd, but she didn't. In fact, many times, she wondered if the popular crowd was better than the friends she currently had. She could join up with them, but... by the long run, she probably would be missing something crucial in her life. Maybe that's why she kept hanging with Scooby, Fred, Velma and Shaggy, because they were more than just a group... they were best friends.

"And..." The young girl paused as she looked over the comics, talking to herself. "Friends always share, right?"

She thought back to what Shaggy had said earlier about wearing anything Commander Cool related. Sure, she never got the appeal of superheroes, but... she bit her lip hesitantly. The next thing she knew, she got up and started heading towards Shaggy's comic collection, randomly picking up one from the pile, giving a sigh.

"One issue, just to mock while I wait for my hair to settle." Daphne frowned as she turned to the first page and started reading the text bubbles that were on the pages along with the pictures. "Hmmm... 'In the 39th National Bank of Walla Walla, Washington, a new diamond is being stored there in the hopes of future generations to come."

Daphne chuckled. "Oh, pretty diamond!"

She kept reading on as she read the world, "All of a sudden, CRASH!"

Daphne looked at the panel where a mysterious figure in shadow had crashed through the paper walls of the bank, spotting the nearby diamond as he took it from the world. Daphne read the villain's lines in a monotone voice. "At last. The Klopman Diamond! Now I can rule the world."

The fashionista scoffed. "Typical villain stuff."

She casually flipped the page as she continued reading on, with the characters of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt in the next scene, examining the crime scene in hand as she casually read it. "Hmph, of course, the good guys come in to examine the crime scene, isn't that just typical?"

Nevertheless, she kept reading on as she went to the next page, with Mellow Mutt examining the crime scene and pointing with his nose some scraping tracks. Daphne rolled her eyes as she figured, "And of course, the sidekick is going to lead them right to the villain and..."

As she flipped the page, her eyes stopped as she noticed someone standing in the middle of the page, looking all smiley and triumphant. She was an older orange haired woman wearing a blue and red leotard outfit with a green G in the middle of the leotard, along with purple go-go boots and a red mask.

"Whoa... who is this girl?" Daphne asked to herself, looking amazed at the fashionable suit that she was wearing. She read the panel, "Come, come, Commander Cool, surely you'll need help from your old friend, "Gorgeous Gal"?"

Daphne read on as she noted Mellow Mutt's confused expression, along with Commander Cool's confused, yet frowning expression as he said, "And what business do you have in the name of duty?"

The girl in the comic gave a laugh. "Why, Commander Cool, how little do you realize just what I can do. I may look like a fashionista, but deep within is a raving beast willing to go out and fight crime. After all, you're not the only person out solving crime in this world."

Daphne couldn't help but giggle. "Wow, I can't explain it, but she's kinda relatable... and that suit... oh, the suit! It looks so... so..."

The young girl gasped as she covered her mouth as she looked around in embarrassment before looking back outside the window, just in time to see Shaggy and Scooby pretend fighting against a cardboard cutout. Daphne then lowered her head back down as she continually read the comic. As she flipped over the next few pages and continually read the adventures of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt reluctantly working for Gorgeous Gal, she was continuously giggling with glee. "My, my... oh wow!"

As she kept flipping, she got worried, "Gorgeous, no! Don't go inside! It's a trap!" She continuously flipped the pages as she gave a grin, "Oh thank goodness. I knew you'd get out of that, my fashionable hero!"

She couldn't believe it, but she was going against what she had never do, or even admit. She read the comic eagerly, looking more and more anxious as she kept flipping the pages. Eventually, she had reached the end of the comic where the bad guy had been defeated, and Commander Cool and Gorgeous Gal were alone.

"I was wrong about you, Gorgeous. You do have a knack for the fighting spirit." Daphne said, this time, trying to attempt a cool voice for Commander Cool. She then spoke in a seductive voice for Gorgeous Gal, as she giggled, "Face it, Cool. You know I'm cute."

"Although... you seem to be pretty... cute." Daphne continued in the Commander Cool voice.

Daphne then switched to the Gorgeous Gal voice as she read the last panel. "Thanks for the compliment."

Daphne then went to the next panel and gasped as she saw Gorgeous Gal planting a small kiss on Commander Cool's lips, surprising him, and surprising Daphne as she whispered, "Whoa!"

She then flipped over to the next page to see Gorgeous Gal flying off, with Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt looking up, wondering who this mysterious 'Gorgeous Gal' character is, with Daphne saying, in the Commander Cool voice, "If there's one thing I'll never get, Mellow Mutt, is the odd way that women communicate."

Daphne rolled her eyes as she closed the comic, giving a huge smile. "Oh my goodness! This is so cool!"

Daphne covered her mouth as she looked around, as if expecting someone to jump out at any minute. Fortunately, nobody was around, as she gave a sigh of relief. Daphne paused as she looked over towards the pile of comics Shaggy had. "I wonder what the next issue is like."

Daphne curiously got up and started to head towards the comic pile, and just as she was about to reach for another comic, she heard the elevator ding. Daphne, in a quick panic, put the comic away and stood aside just in time as Shaggy and Scooby were screaming in fear and panic, running around and doing the opposite of being brave. Eventually, it all culminated in both Shaggy and Scooby hugging Daphne in panic.

Daphne looked rather unimpressed as she looked between the two scaredy-cats. "Okay, I'll bite. What happened out there, you two?"

"Like, th-th-th-th-there was a m-m-m-m-monster out there!" Shaggy said as he pointed out the window.

"Reah, ronster!" Scooby said as he got off Daphne for a moment and tried to do a horrible imitation of what seemed to be some oddly shaped Frankenstein monster with wings giving out an uncharacteristic roar.

Daphne just gave an aside glance before shaking Shaggy off of her. "Shaggy, Scooby, you know I say this a lot of times, but there's no such things as ghosts or monsters!"

"You keep saying that, but we know what we saw!" Shaggy shook nervously as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"So much for being "brave" superheroes, huh?" Daphne smirked towards the boy and dog as they glared at Daphne. Before Shaggy could give a retort, all three of them heard the telephone ring.

"I'll ret it! Roming!" Scooby said as he started to run towards the telephone, but before Scooby could grab it, Shaggy got it as he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Shaggy asked as Scooby snapped his fingers.

"Awe, rucks!" Scooby frowned.

"Like, sorry, but the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency isn't currently-" Shaggy started, before pausing. "Oh, hi dad! What? A gem has been stolen from the bank? And you need our help finding some clues because we do the best crime solving? Well... I don't know..." Shaggy paused. "We don't exactly have all our members present. Well, okay, I guess it, like, wouldn't hurt. I'll be right over."

Shaggy hung up the phone as Daphne looked over to him in curiosity, with Scooby raising an eyebrow as Shaggy explained, "That was my dad. He says there's been a robbery at a bank, and he needs us to help him."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he know that Fred and Velma are out with the flu?"

"He doesn't know where else to turn." Shaggy said sheepishly. "And we never had to do this without Fred and Velma before... zoinks…"

"Rulp." Scooby swallowed in fear.

Daphne paused as she looked between the two, then at the comic as she thought about the one she read earlier. "You know, I bet Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt would LOVE to take on a case like this..."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other as they asked, "You think so?/Rou rink ro?"

Daphne gave a small grin. "I know so. Besides, what can I do out in the field with just me and you guys? This clearly sounds more of their department."

Shaggy and Scooby paused as they looked at each other... and grinned before Shaggy turned, "What about you?"

"Oh, no worries." Daphne frowned as she looked at her hands. "I'll be right here, probably painting my nails or something. You go ahead and do your little silly adventure. Don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Like, no problem!" Shaggy said as he turned to his sidekick. "Come on, Mellow Mutt! We have a duty to fulfill!"

"Reah!" Scooby grinned as he and Shaggy ran to the elevator and went down and out of the treehouse as Daphne watched the boy and dog run out, all decked out in their outfits.

As soon as Daphne was sure they were gone, she paused as she got an idea. "What they don't know... won't hurt them."

She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"JENKINS!"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what is going on eight years later with Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby checking out the Commander Cool movie! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	3. Haunted Movie Theater, Eight Years Later

And now, for our next chapter in this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

The movie theater was packed, most filled with casual movie goers and fans of Commander Cool alike. Apparently, the Commander Cool movie was the talk of the town as critics raved it as 'the best superhero movie since Civil War'. Now, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne weren't quite sure about that, but nevertheless, in their costumes they went, Scooby comically holding a lot of snacks in his paws as he hungrily looked at them.

"Like, this is going to be the best movie we'll ever see, right?" Shaggy grinned as he turned to his beautiful female friend.

Daphne couldn't help but elicit a giggle. "You bet. I'm just hoping for a certain cameo to appear in this movie."

"Oh, Gorgeous Gal, huh?" Shaggy gave a cheeky grin. "Hoping your favorite is going to make the big screen debut?"

"Hey, I will take an after-credits scene if it means I get to see her again." Daphne frowned, before giving a smile.

Scooby couldn't help but giggle. "Romeone's reager."

"Oh, I'm eager, huh?" Daphne turned to Scooby with a smirk.

"Reah." Scooby said as the three arrived at the theater the movie was playing in before walking in and taking their seats, with Shaggy sitting between Scooby and Daphne as Scooby handed Shaggy most of the snacks to hold (save for the popcorn bucket, which Scooby downed half of it in one bite).

As Daphne settled down and overheard Shaggy and Scooby checking all the food and drinks they bought inside before preparing for the movie to start, she couldn't help but give a small smile. She had to admit, getting into comic books would never be the type of thing she'd go for, but it was thanks to Shaggy's insisting AND trying out for herself that she opened her heart a little bit. She still couldn't believe that she was still friends with Shaggy and Scooby, even after all these years. Still, there were some good things that came out of this newfound friendship.

Daphne, while still being the fashionista that she was, had grown out of the 'muddy dress' panic attacks she would often get when her clothes often got ruined. She'd complain a little if something happened to her dresses, but she'd ignore it for the most part. She was relieved that Velma was a little more talkative and less shy than she was when Mystery Incorporated first started, and Fred... he was showing some good capabilities as a leader, and even had some good ideas. That, and he was good-looking too. She even did date him for a few months, but even then, something about Fred just didn't click with her, and Fred was getting that same feeling too. They did break off on good terms, but even then, there was a lot more on Daphne's mind, more than she thought...

Maybe it was all the time she spent with Shaggy and Scooby. She had to admit, the man and the dog may have the largest appetites she'd ever seen, AND they hadn't changed much from when they were kids to growing up as young teenagers about to reach adulthood, but... maybe that's what she liked about Shaggy and Scooby. Despite the fact that they grew up somewhat, the man and his dog were still sort of kids in a way. There were times when she wanted to try some new things as well, which got some strange looks from both Fred and Velma, but she didn't let it bug her for the most part.

And if anything, Shaggy and Scooby were always a great team, and good workers. It was even a surprise that Scooby had aged this long with the gang and is still just as energetic as he was when he was young. Sure, both Shaggy and Scooby had their strange habits, but she couldn't help but find those habits endearing. Heck, she thought to herself, if she was stuck on a desert island with someone, she wouldn't mind those someones being Scooby and Shaggy, because of their bond.

But... as Daphne looked over towards Shaggy, she couldn't help but elicit a blush on her cheeks. She still remembered that fateful day, the first day when she showed off her Gorgeous Gal cosplay to the boys. She couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey, Daph?"

"Huh?" Daphne blinked as she turned to Shaggy and Scooby, both of them looking at her as Shaggy held a soda.

"Like, the Diet Doctor Looper, you ordered that, right?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh!" Daphne said as she took the cup. "Y-yes. Thank you, Shaggy."

Shaggy then noticed the red marks on Daphne's face. "Like, you feeling okay, Daphne?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just... thinking." Daphne giggled nervously as she put the cup on her side.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other before shrugging as they turned back towards the movie screen, both of them looking excited. Daphne couldn't help but give a smile towards the two smiling doofuses as she unknowingly put her arm around Shaggy. She just couldn't help but get comfortable as the movie's previews were about to begin.

But before any of that was to happen, the movie theater turned dark, with many blinking eyes looking around, just as something slashed up the screen. Shaggy cocked his head as he said, "Boy, they're making the previews more silly every day."

"Reah." Scooby nodded as the screen pierced open to reveal some strange ghoul-like creature with green and yellow paint and a large beard groaning and growling.

"Wow... that ghoul almost looks real... it's like you can almost touch him." Shaggy smiled.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, wondering what this was.

"Hear this, fellow movie-goers! I am the Ghost of Kilijoumango, and I have come to seek my revenge on people that sees these mere popcorn flicks as entertainment!" The strange ghoul said as he started to float around.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other as Shaggy grinned, "Boy, it looks like this movie is in 3D, don't it?"

"Rit roes, roesn't rit?" Scooby grinned.

"Uh, boys?" Daphne raised an eyebrow in concern, having a strange feeling in her throat.

"This ain't no movie preview you're watching! This is a real haunting!" The ghoul threatened as all of a sudden, things started to float in the theater, much to Scooby and Shaggy's notice.

Scooby's ears started to droop as Shaggy's hair rose up in fear. "Z-zoinks! Either this is the serious movie trailer yet, or what we're seeing here is a... a..."

Scooby and Shaggy held each other as Daphne looked up towards the monster in concern as everyone sitting down in the theater looked scared. "Leave this theater or be prepared to be destroyed!"

With that, the props that were attached to the theater detached as they started to fly around the audience, one of them hitting a young man in the face. That was enough for everyone to evacuate, with only three people still sitting in the theater... a shaking Scooby, a nervous Shaggy, and a fascinated, yet horrified Daphne. The ghoul growled as Shaggy jumped out of his seat, with Scooby jumping on Shaggy's shoulders and clinging tightly. "Like, no need to roar twice, man! Come on, Scoob, let's get out of here!"

With that, Scooby jumped out of Shaggy's hands and ran out head first out of the theater, with Shaggy grasping Daphne's hand as both of them ran out of the theater.

* * *

A few minutes later, as everybody was outside the movie theater complaining about what was going on and why they weren't watching their quality entertainment, one of the patrons had explained to their ushers that a real ghoul was haunting the theater that was going to show Commander Cool. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other nervously as Shaggy asked, "What will this mean? Huh?"

"I don't know, Shaggy, but I have a feeling we won't like it." Daphne frowned as one of the ushers came out, with everyone murmuring.

"People, people, settle down, please." The usher said as all the attention was turned to him. "I understand that we have had some complaints regarding the Ghost of Killijoumango, and..." The usher sighed. "This is not the only time he has attacked our theater. We've had two similar attacks in the past week. And it seems we've been haunted, so until further notice, I'm afraid we'll have to close the theater down. Sorry."

All the other movie goers groaned as they started to walk off, leaving a horrified Shaggy and Scooby standing with Daphne in thinking mode. Shaggy turned to Scooby as he said, "Close the theater down? But that means..."

"Ro Rommander Rool! Ro Rellow Runt!" Scooby gasped.

"And worst of all... no movies!" Shaggy shook nervously. "Oh, this is bad! What do we do?"

Daphne looked over at Shaggy and Scooby, a raised eyebrow indicating an idea. However, upon looking up at her, both man and dog realized what Daphne was thinking as they both dropped their scared looks, and looked more annoyed as Shaggy said, "No. We are not."

"Ro ray!" Scooby shook his head.

"Guys, we may not have much of a choice right now. We have a haunted movie theater, the ushers close it down... this seems like the right time for it." Daphne said.

"Couldn't we wait for Fred or Velma to come home? Maybe we can do this one then?" Shaggy grinned nervously.

"They won't be back for a couple months." Daphne said as she turned to her friends. "Besides, the three of us solved a mystery before... we can do it again, right?"

Shaggy and Scooby instantly shook their heads as Daphne looked at the both of them and frowned. "Well, okay. We don't have to solve this mystery if you don't want to."

Shaggy looked ready to protest, before his eyes widened, realizing what Daphne said, "Wait, really?"

"Of course." Daphne gave a grin. "I mean, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Commander Cool in theaters... it's a shame we can't use the Mystery Machine on joyrides."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other as Daphne shrugged, "Gee, I guess we could wait for Fred and Velma, but it could be months... and the Commander Cool movie would probably be taken out of the theaters by the time they come back. But, I guess we can wait for Fred and Velma, if you guys want."

Shaggy and Scooby frowned as Shaggy glared at Daphne. "Okay, like, I know you're using reverse psychology on us, Daphne. Don't think you're fooling us."

"Is it working?" Daphne raised an eyebrow at the two.

Shaggy and Scooby paused for a minute... before breaking out in tears as Scooby yelled, "RES! RIT'S WORKING!"

"We can't wait until it comes out on digital! It's not the same as watching it in theaters!" Shaggy sobbed.

Daphne smirked as she turned to her friends. "Then to quote our infamous leader of our gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

Shaggy and Scooby groaned as they looked over to Daphne's determined face. Both of them knew that, even though they didn't like this idea, they would have to step in and stop this Ghost of Killijoumango from haunting the movie theater.

But first, the three of them would have to change out of their outfits before taking this mystery any further...

* * *

And that's the end of the third chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to the Pup Named Scooby-Doo universe! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	4. The Scene of the Crime, PNSD Timeline

Well, here we go with another chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

The First National Bank of Coolsville. There were many banks in this small little town, but this was the first national bank. And it was there that this robbery had taken place. Inside a broken safe somewhere, Shaggy and Scooby, dressed up as Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt, were at the scene of the crime as the police were standing nearby, letting the two kids investigate as they were. Mr. Rogers, standing nearby, stared at his young son and pup look around every angle, examining each specific area that the crime took place in.

"So..." Shaggy paused as he put his hand on his chin, trying to think, before turning to Mellow Mutt. "What do you think, Mellow Mutt?"

Scooby paused as he sniffed the area, more specifically, towards the broken glass that was laid down in the crime scene. "Ri ray rat ris rafe's reen roken rinro."

"Yeah, I know the safe's been broken into, Mellow Mutt, I'm asking if you have any ideas on any suspects." Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Rell, rat's rifferent." The puppy grinned sheepishly as Shaggy shook his head, before turning to his father.

"So... Mr. Rogers... Dad... any idea about the story of how or what the gem was that this burglar took?" Shaggy asked, cocking his head.

"It is considered to be the most rarest diamond in the world. The people at the bank call it the 'Future Diamond'." Mr. Rogers said.

"The what Diamond?" Shaggy asked, making Scooby turn his head and repeat the same sentence that Shaggy asked.

"Well, it's only a legend, but some say that if you hold the diamond at just the right angle in the sun, you might be able to see what your future looks like, if just for mere moments." Mr. Rogers explained. "Like I said though, it's only a myth."

"Hmmmm…" Shaggy paused as he thought about this information. "But like, if this diamond is so valuable that it can do something like make you see your future, why wouldn't the owners donate it to a museum?"

"I'll tell you why!"

Everyone turned to see a strange looking character enter the room. This person was a thirty-year old black haired man with a black mustache, with a nice business suit, blue jeans and grey shoes. He shuffled his feet as he popped his legs up and down once or twice, before turning to the kids. Mr. Rogers turned and grinned, "Ah, Sir Reginald. We're trying our best to find out who stole your diamond."

"Hmph. Well, I should hope so." Reginald said as he turned to the two kids, glaring at them as the puppy and young boy yelped at his mean-looking demeanor. "Anyway, do you kids truly think that my diamond would be so good that it can hang in a museum, and be treated like a common, everyday grocery item that you can look, but not touch?"

"Like, I didn't say that." Shaggy chuckled nervously.

"But you worded it like that." Sir Reginald crossed his arms. "Clearly, you don't understand the true danger of the Future Diamond. Anybody who looks at that Diamond can even take into temptation. Someone might get the wrong idea and take it for their own nefarious needs. And you know, that may very well be what just happened!"

Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other as their eyes lidded, before Reginald noticed their suspicious looks. "I'm just saying, that's only my theory. Anyway, find my diamond, please!"

Everyone could only watch as Reginald grabbed a cane from nearby and started to walk off. Shaggy paused as he started to think, before turning to Scooby. "You know, Scoob, I may not be Velma, but even I think something's not right with that guy."

"Rou raid it." Scooby agreed.

Shaggy sighed before turning to Scooby. "Well, we know what the diamond does and even that a break-in occurred... but how can we even help?"

"Even the police are quite stumped on this one, Commander." Mr. Rogers said as he kneeled down and patted the boy's head. "But you, Scooby and your friends are the only group of mystery solvers who... usually gets something right."

"Maybe so... but we can't do this on our own. Fred and Velma are sick, and Daphne... well, she's taking her day off, as we speak." Shaggy sighed as he turned to Scooby.

"Ri reuss we're ron our rown." Scooby shrugged.

"Like... yeah." Shaggy gulped. "Man, we need someone with a know-how on diamonds and such..."

"Did somebody say 'diamonds'?"

Shaggy and Scooby jumped as they turned to Mr. Rogers and some of his police squadron, who looked just as confused as to where the voice came from. Scooby then asked, "Who raid rat?"

"Excuse me, boys, one side, please..."

It was right then the policemen noticed someone trying to get pass as they stepped aside... and Scooby and Shaggy's mouths dropped as they noticed who had stepped into the vault.

A young girl had walked in, but not just any young girl. She had beautiful red hair that was let loose a bit, and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She wore a small sized blue and red leotard with a green G in the middle, a red mask that showed her eyes, and purple go-go boots. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other in confusion as Scooby asked, "Who are rou?"

Shaggy raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened, examining the features on the girl. "Scoob, do you not recognize her? Like, that's Gorgeous Gal, from most of the comics we read!"

"Really?" Scooby whispered as "Gorgeous Gal" approached the two.

"Well, well, well, Commander Cool, so we meet again." "Gorgeous Gal" fluttered her eyes towards the boy.

"But, like... we haven't met before." Shaggy pointed out.

"Before, after, it is all the same." "Gorgeous" grinned. "Anyway, I've heard of your plight through word of mouth, and figured I'd help you on your little case."

Mr. Rogers watched as Shaggy looked a little flustered around the girl playing as Gorgeous Gal. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was actually Daphne in a new outfit, but Shaggy and Scooby didn't need to know that. One of the officers whispered in his ear, "Should we-"

"No, no." Mr. Rogers said, holding his hand to stop the officer. "I kinda want to see where this goes."

The officer raised an eyebrow towards his commanding chief, but could only shrug as he stood aside.

Shaggy gave a chuckle as he looked at "Gorgeous Gal" as he said, "Well... Gorgeous, you sure look... gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous Gal" giggled as she did a pose. "I try. Now, why don't you catch me up with what's going on, hm?"

"Diamond... called the Future Diamond..." Shaggy tried to tell the story, but found himself blushing around the girl too much as he couldn't get the words out.

"Gorgeous Gal" couldn't help but smile and shake her hand before turning to Mellow Mutt. "Mellow Mutt, my favorite dog, I don't suppose you can tell the story better?"

"Right!" Scooby shrugged as he tried to imitate the story as much as he can, through wacky gestures. "Gorgeous Gal" watched in amusement as she figured it out from the expressions.

"Hmmm... so if what you're telling me is correct from these amusing expressions, someone stole the Future Diamond for nefarious purposes, and there's a suspect that left?" "Gorgeous" guessed.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby grinned.

"Well then, you two, I do believe we have our first suspect." "Gorgeous" said as she turned to Mr. Rogers. "Mr. Rogers."

"Da-" Mr. Rogers started before the girl hastily shook her head. "Uh... "Gorgeous"."

"Gorgeous Gal" nodded as she started to skip off. Scooby looked determined to leave, but realized that Shaggy was still standing there, looking like a deer staring at headlights.

"Raggy?" Scooby asked as he waved his paw over Shaggy's head. "Raggy?"

"Gorgeous is..." Shaggy gave a smitten smile. "Beautiful..."

"Oy rey…" Scooby sighed as he somehow made his paw into a fist and raised it...

* * *

And that's the end of the fourth chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to the other case in hand eight years later, and we see that during the eight year timeskip, some things have changed a bit from when Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby were kids. What was that? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Suspicious Activity, Eight Years Later

And now, we're going straight to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

Shaggy backed away a bit as he rubbed his face. "Ow! Like, what's that for, Scoob?"

"Rorry. Rou had a rug on rou." Scooby said sheepishly with a grin, putting his paw down innocently

"Oh, I had a bug on me, huh?" Shaggy glared at his dog.

"Boys, don't make me turn this van around!" Daphne called from the driver's seat, rolling her eyes as she gave a small smile.

Indeed, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby had came home and got out of their superhero cosplay, getting back in their regular attire as they were returning to the closed-up movie theater in their red van, the Miss-tery Machine, since Fred had previously taken the Mystery Machine to the camp he was going to. Sure, while the van wasn't as classic as the van the gang drove around was, it was a suitable substitute for driving around and solving mysteries. Daphne remembered the last time this van was taken out for a spin was when Scooby's nephew had accompanied them. In fact, Daphne had to admit, she does her best mystery solving when it was just her with Shaggy and Scooby. Though she didn't mind that Velma and Fred accompanied them all the time, since after all, they had their roles as the smart girl and leader respectively, whenever they weren't around, she took charge in quite a few mysteries.

Granted, she knew Scooby and Shaggy, along with the Great Dane's nephew, went off on their own a few times to do mysteries of their own, but they don't usually bring them up as much. She couldn't help but remember a time when she heard about Shaggy's first girlfriend, Googie, who had went along with Shaggy from the time he was a race car driver. She was a bit huffy about it, though she didn't know why. So, the fact that Shaggy and Googie broke up after almost a year and a half gave her relief was nothing to be concerned about. But still, to think Shaggy would actually get a girlfriend during his time was surprising, even to her.

Still, she put her mind aside on that... Googie girl. All she knew about her now was that Shaggy and her haven't been in contact since their break-up, and that was more than enough for her. Sure, she knew that Shaggy was older, but maybe it's because of his slight immature behavior that turned Googie off, or maybe he learned how controlling girls could be when he's in a relationship with one, but he always told Daphne, Fred and Velma that 'Like, I'm happy living the bachelor life'.

Though, she could see it in the boy's eyes. Deep down, he was a bit heartbroken that a girl broke up with him, all because she didn't like the same things he usually does. Maybe that's why Scooby was always there with the teenage boy, to comfort him when times were rough. After all, that was a good reason why Scooby would always stick with Shaggy. And... she adored the dog for it. Though, she couldn't help but wonder if because of the break-up the two suffered that Scooby became MORE protective of Shaggy. There was a time when he and Velma went out... for like, two months before deciding the relationship wasn't going to work. Even Daphne noted that Scooby was a bit on edge, which was odd, knowing that Velma was Scooby's friend. Maybe he didn't want Shaggy to be hurt again.

Regardless, she still stuck with her friend and his dog through thick and thin. To think, a rich girl that belonged to a high profile family like the Blakes would stoop herself to the lower class... but she didn't mind it. She didn't want to be part of rich family traditions for the rest of her life, even though she didn't mind some occasional get-togethers, but she was more happy with the group she got...

Eventually, the car calmed down as Shaggy and Scooby were occasionally whispering to each other, no doubt about food. Pretty soon, she put the car to a stop as she got out. "Okay fellas, we're going to leave the car right here. We don't want to have it too close to the movie theater without it rousing suspicion."

"Uh, right..." Shaggy chuckled nervously as he and Scooby jumped out of the vehicle before shutting the doors.

Daphne then pushed a button to lock the car before inserting the keys in her shirt pocket. Daphne then nodded to her two friends as she motioned the girl to follow. Shaggy and Scooby did so, shaking nervously as they walked cautiously.

It took a good few minutes, but eventually, they reached the empty theater, which, as she figured, nobody was surrounding the streets. Shaggy and Scooby peered in from behind Daphne as they noted the location. Daphne nodded, "Seems nobody's around at the moment."

"Like, you don't need to tell us twice." Shaggy said as Scooby nodded.

Before Daphne could motion for the two to follow her once more, she noted a car entering from the left. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby backed away as they noted the car stopping by. The three watched as a mysterious driver in a beard and blue suit came out.

"Like, will you look at that?" Shaggy pointed. "I wonder who that guy is."

Daphne frowned as she put her hand on her head as if saluting to lean in to get a better look. "I don't know, but he seems to be getting something out."

Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby watched as the mysterious man in the blue suit pulled out what seemed to be a strange box. The man cautiously looked both ways before walking over to the front of the theater, before pulling out a key and unlocking the front.

"Like, you saw that, didn't you?" Shaggy said as he turned to Scooby.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby nodded as the mysterious man walked inside.

"Jeepers, sounds like somebody's bringing in something to a closed theater. And he seemed to have the key. We can easily chalk him up as a suspect." Daphne said.

"Well, what do we do? Do we follow?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne paused, before shaking her head. "We can't just enter from the front of the movie theater. If we just walked right in, we might stumble into trouble."

"Yeah, and we know how you Blakes have a tendency of running into trouble." Shaggy smirked as Scooby gave a slight chuckle.

Daphne gave an annoyed sigh, turning to her friends, "You know, you two, I don't get captured all the time in my cases!"

"Oh sure, like the time you didn't get captured when we were doing most mysteries. No offense, Daph, but your family has quite a history in being captured." Shaggy pointed out.

"Danger Prone Daphne, yeah yeah..." Daphne rolled her eyes. "But I wasn't always easily capturable, you know."

"Are you sure? Because Scooby kept a little history book of the times you were." Shaggy said as Scooby pulled out a book titled 'Times Daphne Has Been Captured by the Villain'.

Daphne stopped as she raised an eyebrow. "You actually kept a record of the times I got captured?"

"I rot rored." Scooby shrugged as he opened the book and flipped all the pages.

"Let's see..." Shaggy noted as he looked through the picture book. "There was the time when we were caught by the Cheese Monster back when we were starting out."

"That shouldn't even count." Daphne frowned.

"Captured by Velma's super computer that went rogue when we were kids..." Shaggy pointed to another picture.

"I get the idea!" Daphne frowned.

"Oh, hey, this was the time you first discovered your love for comics!" Shaggy chuckled. "Like, how I never figured out you were Gorgeous Gal was beyond even me."

Daphne paused as she looked towards the picture that Shaggy mentioned. She couldn't help but give a warm smile... before frowning and grabbing the book before shutting it. "As much as I want to go down memory lane of the times the bad guys keep capturing me, we have a case to solve. Now come on!"

Shaggy and Scooby groaned as they followed Daphne to the back of the theater. As they did so, Daphne couldn't help but give a small smile, thinking back to eight years ago...

* * *

And that's the fifth chapter done! How did you guys like it? We'll go back to the Pup Named Scooby-Doo universe to see how Daphne got herself 'captured', but that's a story for next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	6. Eavesdropping, PNSD Timeline

All right, let's get going with this next chapter! Let's just say I'm excited to get down to the meat of the 'Pup Named Scooby-Doo' mystery coming up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

"Come on, boys! We need this case solved, right?" "Gorgeous Gal" asked the two kid 'superheros' that were walking behind her, Shaggy notably walking slower than even Scooby.

"O-of course!" Shaggy gave a sheepish grin towards the beautiful "Gorgeous Gal" as she was examining the place they were in front of.

The two 'heroes' had followed "Gorgeous" to a house that they were tailing Reginald to. At the time, they kept their distance as "Gorgeous" was humming a little tune quietly to herself. As for the house itself, it was pretty much a big house... a large mansion, if "Gorgeous"'s grin was anything to note by. The outside interior was black and blue, with a white porch and a nice little porch swing. "Gorgeous" had already noted that the man they were hunting had went inside.

"Like... uh, now what?" Shaggy asked, turning to the beautiful girl, trying to focus more on her hair instead of her tantalizing eyes.

Daphne, underneath the "Gorgeous Gal" outfit could tell Shaggy seemed to like the costume she was wearing and smirked, knowing that he had yet to figure out who "Gorgeous" really was. But, she knew she had to stay in character at all costs, so she said, "We can't enter from the front door, or that Sir Reginald person may suspect us of breaking and entering."

"Rike what we're doing row?" Scooby raised an eyebrow as "Gorgeous" motioned the two boys to follow.

"We're heroes. We don't break and enter, unless we have a valid reason for doing so, Mellow Mutt." "Gorgeous Gal" said as the three started to walk around the house. "Come on, there's a back door somewhere..."

Scooby frowned a bit as he turned to his best friend. "We're really rollowing her?"

But, much to Scooby's disappointment, Shaggy's eyes became a bit slanted as Scooby could swear he saw floating hearts surrounding his best friend's head. Scooby shook his head as he raised his fist and punched Shaggy in the face. Shaggy groaned as he rubbed his face, looking over at Scooby.

"Come on, Scoo- er, Mellow Mutt. Without Gorgeous Gal's guidance, we may not get anywhere, even with the help we provide." Shaggy said as he posed heroically.

"Rore rike rou're rind." Scooby rolled his eyes.

"Blind? To what?" Shaggy asked as he pointed towards "Gorgeous Gal" as she was quietly sneaking, looking around cautiously. "Look, Scooby-Doo, this is the first time we've seen a hero so dedicated to her cosplay. Remember the first time we saw "Gorgeous Gal" in a comic?"

"Reah?" Scooby asked.

"Like, remember all the times Gorgeous would come over and help Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt in solving cases they can't solve? Remember all the theories we made about how Gorgeous ever was?" Shaggy whispered. "Whoever is playing Gorgeous must have been a huge fan of us or something! I mean, how else would she, like, go through the trouble of dressing up."

"Do rou really rink rhe ran relp us?" Scooby asked, still a little unsure about "Gorgeous Gal".

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." Shaggy smirked. "Look, Scoob, let's just play along with this for now. I'm sure whoever "Gorgeous" is, she's leading us somewhere in the right direction. After all, Gorgeous always helped the heroes in the right direction whenever they were stuck."

Scooby felt a little unsure as he noted that "Gorgeous Gal" had paused to think, tapping her foot as she noted a window. Scooby shrugged as he said, "Rokay, Rag- I rean, Rommander Rool. Rut ron't ret ristracted!"

"Distracted? Me? Mellow Mutt, the only thing we can get distracted by is a large ham and turkey club sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mustard and that little pickle on the side." Shaggy smirked. "Besides..."

"Oh boys, would one of you be so kind as to lend me a hand?" "Gorgeous Gal" asked as she turned towards the boys while giving a warm smile and fluttering her eyelids. "I'm afraid that my powers don't..."

Shaggy grinned as he ran over, "Right away, Gorgeous."

Scooby could only watch as Shaggy gently put his hands around "Gorgeous"'s waste and carefully tried to lift her up to the window as the girl peered in.

"Perfect, perfect. Keep holding me like this, Commander Cool, I think I see something." "Gorgeous" said as she tried to listen in, peering into the window.

What the cosplaying Daphne saw was a small kitchen, pretty fancy, but enough to know that it's pretty busy. Inside the kitchen were two people, a male butler wearing a black outfit under a white undershirt and blue tie and a female cook wearing pink clothing covered in an apron. They seemed to be talking to each other as the butler asked, "So, everything's going according to plan, right?"

"Indeed. If things proceed as per usual, Sir Reginald will be the most honored man in all the world." The cook said.

"But that's not what's really happening, right?" The butler cocked his head.

"No, not in the least. I mean, what with the Clock Monster of Doom wandering around, it is no wonder Sir Reginald is rightly paranoid." The cook said.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is with the diamond. I don't suppose you know where it is?" The butler raised an eyebrow towards the cook in suspicion.

"Why... do you?" The cook asked, eying the butler, also acting suspicious.

"I haven't a clue on what you're talking about!" The butler frowned as "Gorgeous" nodded, hearing enough.

"Lower me down, Commander Cool." "Gorgeous" whispered towards the boy.

"R-right away, ma'am." Shaggy said as he lowered down the beautiful cosplaying heroine as he asked, "Like, what did you see?"

"A butler and a cook having a private conversation. They mentioned some type of monster around this mansion, and Sir Reginald seems to be paranoid about it." "Gorgeous" said.

"A ronster?" Scooby asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Something about a Clock Monster of Doom." "Gorgeous" said. "If you ask me, I don't think there is such a thing as monsters."

She couldn't help but notice Scooby cocking his head, wondering where he had heard it before. "Gorgeous" looked a little nervous as she hastily added, "But that's just an opinion."

"Like, you seem to know quite a lot about mysteries." Shaggy blushed a bit.

"What can I say?" "Gorgeous" giggled as she slightly pinched Shaggy's cheek. "Sometimes, mysteries are what makes superheroes... heroes."

Shaggy paused as he thought about what "Gorgeous Gal" said. "When you put it like that..."

"Reah." Scooby nodded, giving a small smile.

"Come on, boys, we better get into the back door before anything else." "Gorgeous Gal" said as the three continued to sneak around as they spotted the back door of the manor, which seemed to be opened slightly. The three looked at each other before nodding as they cautiously approached the building and opened the door...

Only to find that in front of the door was a strange Frankenstein monster-like creature with wings and a clock-shaped like face letting out a huge roar.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelped as his eyes widened in panic.

"RIKES!" Scooby gave out the same yelp, jumping into Shaggy's arms.

The cosplaying Daphne's eyes widened in shock and horror as she let out a huge scream.

* * *

And that's the sixth chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to the other case of eight years later! What will Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby find in the movie theater? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Sneaking Inside, Eight Years Later

All right, let's get going with the next chapter! Time we check up on the other mystery investigation that Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby are doing! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

Daphne let out a loud scream as she gave a wince, shutting her eyes, much to Shaggy and Scooby's confusion.

"Uh, Daphne? Are you feeling okay?" Shaggy asked the girl in confusion as she opened her eye a bit.

"Huh?" Daphne blinked in confusion.

"Honestly, I thought we'd be the ones doing the screaming, but, like, if you're going to be doing the screaming..." Shaggy laughed a little. "Then what do you need us for?"

The red-haired beauty looked over and saw that, indeed, the door was empty. She looked over towards her confused friends as she said, "Sorry, I was thinking of... something similar to a case we done a few years back."

"We've done lots of cases where we had to enter through the back door of a building. You're going to have to be more specific." Shaggy crossed his arms as the Great Dane bent his head down and sniffed around.

"Sorry..." Daphne blushed in embarrassment, before shaking her head. "Anyway, it's not important right now. Let's go inside the theater and see what's up with this creepy phantom."

Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other in bewilderment before shaking their heads frantically. Daphne rolled her eyes at the sight of the two cowards. "Man and man's best friend. Loyal cowards to the end."

"Reah, rat's rus!" Scooby grinned. "We're rowards!"

Daphne gave a small sigh as she pulled out her purse and opened it to pull out a box. "I suppose I'll be letting these Scooby Snacks go to waste..."

That got Scooby and Shaggy's attention as they seemed pretty interested in the box. Daphne gave a smirk, knowing the box would get Scooby's attention at least. "Somehow, you guys make it a little too easy."

"What can we say?" Shaggy laughed a bit. "We're suckers when it comes to food."

Daphne rolled her eyes as she pulled out a few snacks and tossed a few to Scooby, who caught them with his mouth, then threw some to Shaggy, who also caught them with their mouth. As Scooby chewed on his mouthful of Scooby Snacks, he gave a big grin as he gave out a cheerful, "Rooby Roo!"

The teenage girl in purple couldn't help but give a small smile at the two chuckleheads enjoying the Scooby Snacks. She always remembered how much these two enjoyed eating those things... which, naturally, got her curious. She opened the box and pulled out one Scooby Snack, before examining it. Being curious, she took a small bite out of the snack and chewed it for a few seconds, surprising even Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, did you just-" Shaggy asked in shock as Daphne swallowed the bit of snack.

"Hey, we're all in this together, aren't we? What's wrong with trying a little dog chow now and again?" Daphne laughed a bit as she felt her lips... before sighing as she pulled out a bottle of water and quickly opened it before placing it on her lips and guzzling it down. "Whew!"

Shaggy and Scooby just watched the act in bewilderment as Daphne put the water bottle and Scooby Snack box back into her purse before closing it before giving a small grin. "Jeepers! I never thought Scooby Snacks could be so... well... I don't know how to put it..."

Shaggy could only give a small grin as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Daphne, it's fine if you don't like Scooby Snacks. It takes quite a talented tongue to even withstand the beauty of a Scooby Snack anyway."

"Reah!" Scooby nodded as he licked his chops.

Daphne paused, before giving a smile. "Thanks, fellas. Now come on, this mystery isn't going to solve itself!"

Being filled with a lot more confidence, Shaggy and Scooby followed Daphne inside the door as they casually walked inside the theater room. As they walked down the hallway and looked around, Daphne frowned as she pulled out a flashlight from her purse and turned it on as she shined it in the hallway, being careful not to make any sounds. The people behind her, however, were a little nervous and shaky... Scooby literally shaking like a leaf, making loud, chattering sounds as he walked.

"Scooby, could you not do that?" Daphne asked.

"Rorry." Scooby whispered as he momentarily crossed his paws... which caused him to trip down. Scooby could only chuckle nervously as he got back up, this time, doing his best to keep the chattering to a minimum.

A couple seconds later, Daphne swore she saw a door opening. Quickly, she motioned to Shaggy and Scooby to hide in the next theater. The two noticed the hand motions and entered in the theater as the three peeked out the door, listening in as they saw two people walking out of the theater. One of them was the usher they had seen earlier making the announcement of the theater closing, and the other person was that same bearded man in the blue suit that the three saw walking into the theater.

"So, it's a done deal, then?" The man in the blue suit asked.

"Y-yes, sir! By next week, the sale will probably go through." The usher gave a small, but nervous grin.

"Good, good. It's a shame that things are going the way they're going, but with business being as it is, sooner or later, it would be bound to happen." The man said as the two walked past the theater the three were hiding in.

"W-well, sir, you have to understand, it's not easy to have this theater being sold, what with the recent incidents." The usher chuckled.

"Who cares about incidents! Look, just do as you're told! I gave you the box, you know what to do with it." The man said, glaring at the usher.

The usher stammered a bit before giving a Rimmer salute. The man nodded before the two went their separate ways. As soon as they were sure the two were gone, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby went out of the theater as Shaggy bit his lip.

"Like, what do you suppose that bearded man was saying, about the theater being sold?" Shaggy asked.

"No idea... but something about that box seems a bit interesting to me. Whatever's inside the box could very well be a clue." Daphne said.

"But how do we know for sure?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple..." Daphne frowned as she pointed to the direction the usher took. "We'll have to find the usher's office and see if that box is there."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, before nodding as they let the red haired teenage girl lead once again.

After a few minutes of rummaging around the theater, the group of three paused as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Daphne gave a sigh as she turned to the two. "Well, I don't see any sign of that usher NOR a room that's marked 'Employees Only'. This mystery is a lot tougher than I thought..."

"Well, what do you suggest at a time like this?" Shaggy asked, he and the Great Dane looking to their friend in curiosity.

Daphne paused as she tapped her foot, contemplating their next move. "Let's see... hmmm... well, normally would be a time when Fred asks to split the gang..."

"Yeah, but... like, how do you split up the gang with only three people? Have one go off alone and search?" Shaggy raised an eyebrow. "Like, no way we can leave you behind, Daphne."

Daphne couldn't help but give a small smile upon hearing Shaggy say those sincere words. "In that case, where would you two usually go when we're on a case like this?"

"I know one place we can stop... don't we, Scoob?" Shaggy smirked towards his Great Dane friend as the dog looked eager.

"Reah! Ronressions! Roprorn! Rot rogs! Rachos! Roda rop!" Scooby grinned as Shaggy nodded eagerly.

Daphne could only lower her eyelids, but gave a shrug as she smiled. "Well, the bad guy usually comes to you guys when you gorge out, so... I guess that's where we have to go. Let's just hope this mystery isn't for nothing..."

With that, Scooby and Shaggy started to head off to the concession stand, with Daphne following as her mind wandered once again, back to a time when Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby were young and foolish...

* * *

And with that, the seventh chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to the 'Pup Named Scooby-Doo' timeline with "Gorgeous Gal" leading "Commander Cool" and "Mellow Mutt" inside the mansion! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	8. Getting Brave, PNSD Timeline

Let's get going with another new chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

After running away from the mysterious creature that appeared in front of them and diving into a nearby bush, the three kids dressed as superheroes were panting a little as Daphne, AKA Gorgeous Gal peeked out from the bush, keeping an eye peeled for the monster.

_"Could this be what Scooby and Shaggy saw earlier?" _Daphne thought to herself as she looked around. She then noticed her hair out of place as she looked horrified. She turned her head to look back at Scooby and Shaggy, who were covering their eyes out of fright and shaking in fear, with Scooby saying, "Rease, rease, rease..." over and over.

Feeling relieved, she quietly snuck out of the bush and made sure she was at least a few feet away. "Jenkins!"

As if by magic, a butler came zooming by as he stood at attention. "Yes, Miss Blake?"

"My brush and mirror, quick!" Daphne whispered as the butler handed her a hair brush and hand mirror. Daphne quickly looked at the hand mirror and gasped at the fact that there were at least a couple thorny branches from withing her hair, messing it up. As quick as a flash, she brushed her hair out of the offending branches as she settled her hair down giving a small sigh of relief. "Also, do you have that spare box of Mellow Mutt Munchies? I may have grabbed the usual box of Scooby Snacks by mistake."

Jenkins zoomed out and in a quick second as he held a dark blue box in his hand. Giving a smirk, Daphne pulled out the blue and green box that Scooby always loved and traded them in for the Mellow Mutt Munchies box. "Okay, just put the box I handed you back at our treehouse. That'll be all, Jenkins."

"Of course, Miss Blake." Jenkins said as the girl watched her butler rush out. She couldn't help but smile as she quickly pocketed the box in her utility purse.

"Sometimes, it pays to have rich parents." The young girl said to herself as she quietly snuck back to the bush where the cowardly Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt were shaking and covering their eyes.

"Sh-" Daphne started to say, before realizing she almost spoiled his so-called secret identity to him, and gave a small cough. "Commander Cool, take a few deep breaths now. You too, Mellow Mutt. We can't just sit in this bush forever, you know."

"B-b-b-but you saw that monster too, right?" Shaggy asked as he poked one eye out and looked out from the bush. "That weird clock shaped face..."

"Rose rings..." Scooby shook even more.

"Looking like some sort of stitched up creature from another dimension!" Shaggy gulped. "I don't think we're qualified for this..."

"But Commander Cool, you forget something important..." Daphne smirked. "All three of us are superheroes... and as superheroes, our job is to make peace and make sure all evil-doers, humans and creatures alike, get their just desserts, right?"

"Commander Cool" frowned as he turned over to the girl. "But, like, what does getting dessert have to do wi-"

But once again, "Commander Cool" found himself feeling a little wobbly around the legs as he stared into the sweet, caring eyes of "Gorgeous Gal" as she fluttered them towards the young boy. "Listen, Commander Cool, I know this is a little unexpected, even for us, but we can't just lay around forever. As heroes, it's our job to get justice, and no monster is going to stand in our way! Besides, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this weird happenstance."

"Commander Cool" paused as he stared lovingly into the beautiful girl's eyes, before giving a small cough as he stood up. "You're right, Gorgeous! I don't know what I was thinking. We can't be running around like chickens with our heads cut off!"

"I certainly hope not." "Gorgeous Gal" wretched in disgust. "The last thing I want is to see that ghastly image on my mind..."

"Irregardless, we can't just stand aside, letting whatever creature runs around. We're brave, we're fearsome, we're..."

"Raying right rere." Scooby said, covering his eyes.

"Come on, Mellow Mutt, don't give out on us now." Daphne said with a smirk as she pulled out her utility purse and opened it. "You know, I've been saving something like this in case of an emergency..."

"What are you planning to do?" "Commander Cool" asked, cocking his head curiously at the lovely lady.

"Gorgeous Gal" gave a smirk as she pulled out a familiar blue box. "Oh Mellow Mutt, look what I have."

Scooby peeked one eye out to see the box that the smiling "Gorgeous Gal" was holding... and all fear had been forgotten as he sat down happily. "Roh roy! Rellow Runt Runchies!"

"Help us with this case, and you can have the whole box." Daphne smirked as she pulled out a treat and waved it in front of the dog.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby eagerly nodded.

"I knew you'd join us. Here's one for the road." Daphne giggled as she put the treat in Scooby's mouth.

Upon tasting the treat, "Mellow Mutt" started to react accordingly as he hummed happily, rubbing his body in pure ecstasy... before somehow morphing into a rocket ship which blasted into the sky and created fireworks. Shaggy and Daphne could only watch as the Great Dane puppy was floating down on the ground like a leaf, feeling satisfied as he settled himself down on the ground.

"Gorgeous Gal" couldn't help but shake her head as she put the box of treats back in her purse and nodded towards the boys. "All right. Let's get into that house, and this time, no clock monster is going to stand in our way!"

"Commander Cool" nodded as he and Scooby started to walk together, Shaggy wearing a stupid grin all the way as he turned to his friend, "What did I tell you, Scoob? Whoever this "Gorgeous Gal" is, she certainly studied up on her and knows your weaknesses!"

"Rhmmmm..." Scooby paused as Shaggy sighed, little hearts starting to surround the boy. Scooby noticed this, much to his annoyance as he waved the little hearts away from his best friend.

* * *

Pretty soon, after making sure that monster wasn't around, the young cosplaying superhero trio cautiously entered the door and decided to sneak in, "Gorgeous Gal" leading as she turned towards the two superheros behind her. "How are you holding up?"

"Rine/Like, fine." Both heroes said at the same time, giving them firm nods.

Daphne couldn't help but give a small grin as the three stood in the middle of the room. _"I wonder what Fred would say if we were in this situation... hmmm... oh, wait!"_

"Well, you two, maybe it would be for the best if we split up and searched the house." "Gorgeous Gal" said.

"That way, we have, like, more ground to cover. Great idea." Shaggy grinned. "Mellow Mutt, do you think you can go to the left?"

"Ruh?" "Mellow Mutt" asked in surprise, wondering how he was stuck alone in the split up plan.

"Don't worry, pal, I'm sure you'll find some great clues on your own!" Shaggy grinned. "Besides, I'm sure "Gorgeous" here will want my intellect if we are to get anywhere..."

This really surprised Daphne as Shaggy moved in close with her, giving a small grin. She couldn't even ponder why Shaggy would rather go with her than with Scooby, but for some reason, she couldn't find herself complaining. After all, she was pretty new at this leading job. She gave a nod. "Probably for the best, Commander Cool. Sorry, Mellow Mutt, but I'm sure we can trust you."

With a smile, she opened her purse and pulled out the box of Mellow Mutt Munchies and handed them to the Great Dane puppy. "If you feel like you're nervous, just help yourself. You'll be fine."

"Roh... rokay." Mellow Mutt said, a little disappointed as he watched Shaggy go off with "Gorgeous Gal", before going off on his own, looking around in the mansion. As Scooby started to explore, he caught the scent of something... delicious. Something... buttery, like...

* * *

And the eighth chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be returning to all grown up Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby as they find something interesting in their OWN mystery! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Diving in Popcorn, Eight Years Later

We're back, with another new chapter! Sorry for taking a while, but I was doing a huge project last week, which I just finished up. So, I'll have plenty of time to focus on this and other fics from here on in! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

"POPCORN!"

"Rummy!"

At the concession stand in the theater, the grown up boy and his dog happily opened up the large filled up popcorn machine all lined up in the middle and dived right in, much to Daphne's amusement. Scooby popped out of the popcorn as he started to swim around as he exclaimed, "I rove ro rive around rin rit rike a rorpoise..."

"...burrow through it like a gopher..." Shaggy said as he jumped out of the popcorn as both he and Scooby took a handful of popcorn.

"...rand ross it rup..." Scooby said as he and Shaggy tossed the popcorn up as the kernels landed on their heads, making them laugh.

"...and let it hit us on the head!" Shaggy laughed as he opened his mouth as some falling bits of popcorn landed on their mouth.

"First of all, you two, very unsanitary." Daphne rolled her eyes as she poked her head inside and frowned. "Second of all, don't you two think that this is suspicious?"

"Like, what's suspicious about it, Daphne?" Shaggy asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Free popcorn that we don't have to pay for, because the theater's closed!"

"Reah! Ree roprorn!" Scooby laughed as he started to stuff his face.

"Yeah, but... don't they usually EMPTY out popcorn machines after they close, because they could go stale?" Daphne asked. "Sorry to break it to you guys, but you're eating stale popcorn."

The Great Dane and the teenage man in the green shirt stopped as they looked around at the large amounts of popcorn surrounding them, then felt the ones they had in their mouth. After a few minutes, the two just shrugged as they continued to eat. Daphne couldn't help but give a sigh.

"And once again, you two think with your stomachs." Daphne said as she took off her heels before delicately climbing into the machine. "I swear, you two bring out the worst in yourselves."

Shaggy and Scooby just ignored Daphne as they continually started to eat the popcorn. The red haired teenager shook her head, yet couldn't help but smile as she trudged herself through the popcorn. As she trudged through, she couldn't help but imagine how her younger self would have reacted if she was forced to dive into popcorn. She chuckled at the mere thought. Being a little more calm and collected as she was now, she didn't mind getting herself into quite the mess. She could always remember a time when she had her butlers on call, just in case something happened that was either worse for her, or find something that they couldn't quite reach as kids.

Needless to say, Daphne had looked over towards Shaggy and Scooby with a smile, knowing that while the two have grown up, they haven't changed that much different. But for Daphne, she felt different. She knew she had changed, but she could never figure out why. As she tried to dig around for clues at the popcorn machine, she thought about that reason. Sure, she was a bit vain and snooty, but that all changed when the gang formed. Of course, she knew that already, but when had that change occurred? For quite a while, she thought it was because of the adventures in mystery solving with her friends. She felt the green scarf she wore around her neck as she looked down at it, giving a small smile. Sure, purple with green go great together, but this scarf to her was special, in a way.

Before she can think any further though, she heard a loud cracking sound and Shaggy going, "Ow!", making her turn her head.

"Are you okay, Shaggy?" Daphne asked in concern as the teenager rubbed his cheek, holding something in one hand.

"Yeah, like, I'm okay. But I am certainly not chewing on a popcorn kernel here." Shaggy frowned as he held out what appeared to be a red ruby, with Scooby staring at it in fascination.

"Is that a red ruby? How did THAT get into the popcorn machine?" Daphne asked as she waddled through the popcorn to examine the ruby.

"Like, I'm not sure, but I think we stumbled upon a clue." Shaggy said as Daphne examined the ruby, with the girl pausing in thought.

Scooby paused as he gave a slight chuckle, getting Shaggy's attention. "What's so funny, Scoob?"

"Roh, rothing. Rust... rinking." Scooby said, giving a small smile.

"I have to admit, I would never expect to see a red ruby hiding inside something as simple as popcorn." Daphne paused. "Unless I'm mistaken... Shaggy, Scooby, dig around and find a trap door!"

The two nodded as they continued to swim around the popcorn, eating some on the way to try to find some sort of hidden hatch underneath. Daphne decided to get to work herself as she dug through more popcorn, trying her best to search and to search, digging some more, until she reached her hand towards the bottom and felt something hard and rough. She carefully tugged whatever she was holding a couple times to make sure it's firm. She turned towards her two friends as they were a little far along the wall.

"Hey, Shaggy, Scooby, I think I found some-" Daphne said as she pulled out what appeared to be a rope... only for her to unceremoniously sink into the popcorn as she disappeared, with some popcorn falling being heard.

"Did you say something, Daphne?" Shaggy asked as he looked up. The man then yelped as he looked around. "Daphne?"

"Ruh-roh..." Scooby said, shaking like a leaf as he suddenly had a bad feeling that... once again, Daphne had somehow been put in danger.

"Yeah, like, I agree, Scooby-Doo. Ruh-roh." Shaggy bit his tongue, getting worried about the girl he cared for. "But... hey, Daphne's tough. Maybe she found the trap door on that end. Let's take a look!"

The Great Dane nodded as he and Shaggy started to swim over towards where Daphne was, with Shaggy and Scooby busily eating popcorn along the way. Pretty soon, as Scooby and Shaggy approached the area and dug through the popcorn, they noticed a shut trap door that could only be opened by pulling a rope. The two friends looked at each other as they both gulped.

"Well, Scoob, it seems we have two choices here. Either scramble for our lives and hope Daphne makes it out okay... or we dive right in, play the brave heroes, and hopefully find her." Shaggy said.

Scooby looked at Shaggy with a scared, but confident look on his face that told the boy that they would never leave their friends in danger. Shaggy gave a nod as he looked down. "I'm assuming you read my mind, Scoob. Let's just do this."

Shaggy nodded as he opened the trap door. "After you."

"Right." Scooby nodded as he tried to crawl into the trap door, only to find himself sliding down, giving out a loud yelp. Shaggy quickly dived down after the dog, shutting the trap door behind them.

Of course, as soon as Shaggy let go of the rope, he gave out a loud scream as he found himself riding a hidden slide, following the sound of Scooby's scream as he was a little far ahead. The man in green started to snivel a bit, "Like, why is when we find a trap door, we always end up in these slides?!"

That question was left unanswered as he kept sliding, wondering where it would take him. He tried to look around but the surroundings were going way too fast for his eyes. The only thing he could do was see straight. Eventually, he noticed that the path of the slide was split down the middle... and he could no longer hear Scooby's scream. Shutting his eyes and trusting his instinct, he decided to go to the left path.

"Okay, okay, keep it cool, Shaggy..." Shaggy said to himself as he continually slid down. "What would Commander Cool do in a situation like this... what would he do... what would he do...?"

* * *

And the ninth chapter of this story is now done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll check on young Shaggy and young Daphne in their quest from eight years ago! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	10. Two Heroes, One Surprise, PNSD Timeline

Okay, everyone, let's get going with another chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

"So, what would Commander Cool do?"

Shaggy merely snapped out of his thoughts for a moment as he turned to see a inquisitive "Gorgeous Gal" standing in front of him, tapping her foot. "Huh?"

"Gorgeous Gal" couldn't help but give a small sigh. "I swear, you're pretty clueless at times, aren't you Sh- Commander Cool?"

"N-no, no, I was... a little zoned out, fellow hero." Shaggy blushed as he looked around. Right now, the two of them were standing upstairs in the middle of the hallway, looking at a few separate doors that separated each hallway. "Remind me, what exactly are we doing here?"

Daphne couldn't help but giggle at the clueless young Shaggy. "Boys..." She then recovered a bit as she stood up straight. "Right, let me repeat the situation, and this time, pay attention. The last thing I want is for you to zone out on me."

"R-right." Shaggy said, looking towards the beautiful young superhero girl.

Daphne had a weird feeling that Shaggy would go into la-la land once again, no doubt thinking about food, she thought. As she explained her plan once again, she didn't notice the young boy's lovesick eyes looking directly at her. "Okay, so we're in an obvious hallway that has three doors on each side. That could mean one of two things. All of these rooms could have different bedrooms or sitting rooms, with clues strewn about, or the three doors on each side can connect to one big room that, from a viewpoint of someone from that end of the hallway..." Daphne pointed to the direct end of the hallway. "...would look like we run through each door, wondering how we enter each room, when in reality, there are two rooms, they just have three doors that connect to a large room. Sometimes, there's even a back door from within the room we enter where we go to the other room and exit out the other big room through another door."

"Right..." Shaggy said, trying to keep his focus on 'Gorgeous Gal''s words, but was having a hard time due to the clouds that was filling up his eyes.

"Either way, there's no doubt that whatever... monster we're after, will probably chase us through this hall later on, so it would be a great time to investigate where the hidden passage from both rooms goes." Daphne continued as she adjusted her hair. "But I don't know. You tell me, Commander Cool. What would you do in this situation?"

Shaggy shook his head for a minute as soon as he heard his name being called. He didn't catch most of the sentence, but he had a good idea of what "Gorgeous Gal" was going to say. "Well, like... if some strange monster was going to run around, they'd probably have a few secret passages. Like, what say we try to investigate what room is what?"

"A marvelous idea, Commander Cool." Daphne giggled. "Please, lead the way."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Shaggy said with a confident smile, trying to impress the beautiful girl superheroine in front of him. As Shaggy walked towards the door and opened it, all bravery slumped down to a bit of nervousness as he looked around the large room. Inside the room was a library, no doubt filled up the brim with books. He whistled a bit, muttering, "Velma would love this place."

Daphne would have agreed, but she didn't want to break character. As the two started to make their search, Shaggy figured now was a good time to converse alone with the beautiful girl. "So, tell me, Gorgeous, like, how long have you been in the superhero business?"

"Gorgeous Gal" looked over to "Commander Cool" in surprise as she turned towards the curious Shaggy, looking into his eyes. Giving a warm smile, she gave a giggle, "You could say this is my first experience."

"Really?" Shaggy asked. "Like, I've done it twice with Sc- er, Mellow Mutt now. You must think it's a little silly that-"

"Actually, I think it's kind of cute." "Gorgeous Gal" giggled as she turned towards the hero. "After all, I've seen you and your dog help others out, and I think it's very noble of you."

Shaggy blushed a bit before giving a smile. He knew that this wasn't the real "Gorgeous Gal", of course. Shaggy wasn't dumb. But he had never known someone like this girl as he stared at her smiling face. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him that he should know who this is, just to lift the mask up and look closer... but no. He knew better than to ask a girl's secret identity. After all, the point of a superhero was to NEVER find out someone's secret identity. The fun in being a hero was that nobody knows who they are.

Daphne, on the other hand, looked over to Shaggy as if nervous. She could feel the boy examining her every detail, and for a moment, she wondered if he had figured her out. Before she could say anything, though, the brown haired boy gave a smile as he said, "Like, thanks. I only do what's right, after all."

The red haired girl gave a small sigh of relief as she started to overturn some books in the library. "Come on, we got to find that hidden passageway."

"Right, the passageway, yeah." Shaggy gave a nod as he followed Gorgeous Gal in moving a few books around. After a couple minutes of looking in silence, Shaggy decided to talk again. "So, Gorgeous, what's your story?"

Daphne merely stopped for a minute as she turned to Shaggy. "Er, my story?"

"Like, yeah. How did you become the superhero you were?" Shaggy asked.

"Gorgeous Gal" chuckled nervously as she looked to the side, "Uh, well, what's there to say? I'm a female superhero that, like you, I'd like to see some justice being done."

"Well, yeah, I figured." Shaggy said as he raised an eyebrow. "But what about your past? Why arrive to town? What's the motivation behind "Gorgeous Gal"? You always come around whenever a conspiracy goes on."

"R-really now?" Daphne chuckled nervously as she yelped, realizing that of course Shaggy would know more comic books than she ever could. She was just introduced to Gorgeous Gal through the one issue, she didn't have time to read any more! She knew that Shaggy was testing her on Commander Cool knowledge, she could feel his inquisive eyes. She started to visibly sweat, trying to think up something to do to get out of the situation.

"Er... well... that is, well..." "Gorgeous Gal" started to stammer as she tried to think, with Shaggy watching. For the moment, her mind went blank as she shut her eyes, and in a panic, did something completely rash. "Uh... you ask way too many questions, hero."

Then, grabbing the boy and pulling him close, she put his lips on the boy's own as Shaggy's eyes widened in surprise. Both boy and girl dressed in superhero cosplay stood in this position for a moment as the two's lips stayed connected. After a moment, the young kids's lips separated as Daphne turned around, looking horrified at what she had done. She looked over to Shaggy, who was looking pretty shocked as well.

"Like, wow... I can't believe..." Shaggy started to whisper as Daphne yelped.

"I can explain, Sha-" Daphne started at the same time, but then stopped as she noticed Shaggy's lopsided grin.

"...that you'd stop me from talking, Gorgeous." Shaggy said, lowering his eyelids. "Your lips always knew when to make me stop talking."

"They... they do?" Daphne said with a nervous grin, surprised that Shaggy wasn't taking this personally.

"I may not know who you are behind that mask, but you certainly know me too well." Shaggy said as he held her hand and stared at her, love clear in his eyes. "Your lips are a wonderful tool, Gorgeous Gal. Know that well."

"Er... yeah." Daphne said as she turned around, showing some worry in her face as she started to think. _"What did I do? What possessed me to kiss Shaggy? Shaggy, the boy that has the bottomless stomach in the world and loudest mouth I've ever heard! And... why did I-" _She paused as she felt her lips. _"Why did I like it?"_

Shaggy turned as well as he was still holding that lopsided smile, thinking to himself as he searched through the library. _"Whoever is playing Gorgeous Gal REALLY stepped up to the character. I always wondered what a kiss from her lips would be like... I guess I know now... she tastes like... hmmm... cinnamon." _He licked his lips a bit before smiling. _"I always enjoyed cinnamon."_

_"Oh, I can't believe I thought this was a good idea." _Daphne thought to herself as she banged her head on the bookshelf. _"Why didn't I just come as myse-"_

Unfortunately, as she bashed her head a second time, one of the books from the high shelf fell off as Daphne yelped, the bookshelf turning itself around with the young girl as the unwitting rider as it turned around.

Shaggy, however, didn't notice as his mind was currently in bliss, still searching for the hidden passageway, but at the same time, giving a small, lovesick smile. _"Like, maybe I can include "Gorgeous Gal" into more superhero stuff! I'm sure Scooby won't mind." _Shaggy paused as he thought about it. _"Oh, Scoob... he's going to be so surprised when I tell him what happened..."_

"Say, Gorgeous, did you-" Shaggy turned around but quickly looked around to see that... he was the only one left in the room. Nervous, the boy looked around. "Gorgeous Gal? Gorgeous?"

* * *

"Jeepers!" Daphne said as she recovered from her short ride as she looked around at the area she was in. Sure enough, there was a hidden passageway with blue decorated walls that curved into a turn. It felt a little dark and scary, but Daphne knew that she was on the right track. "Right, better go back and get Shaggy..."

She quickly turned around as she tried to move the books. "Now, how do I reverse the bookcase again..."

As Daphne tried to remove as many books as she could to open the bookcase, she wasn't aware of a familiar clock monster creeping up from behind her, holding a bag in his hand. Carefully, sneakily, he crept over to the distracted rich girl as she tried to remove another book.

But before she could get her hand in the bookcase, the monster put the bag over the young girl, causing her to scream as she got trapped.

This was the day that young Daphne Blake was captured for the first time.

* * *

And that is the end of the tenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, it's back to the future! For now, though, I'm going to pause the story until next week comes, because that's when "SCOOB!" will hit digital platforms, and I want to wait until I see it first! Personally, I'm pretty hyped to see it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Damsel In Distress, Same Timeline

Well, it's been a while, but looks like we're going to do another chapter, involving both past and future Daphne! Let's see where we go from here! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

"...well, this feels like a familiar situation..."

Daphne groaned as she was struggling to get out of a large knapsack that had closed on itself as she groaned. She remembered riding that hidden slide down into the right and the next thing she knew, she was caught in the knapsack. Daphne kept kicking the bag as she gave a groan. "And me without my file... great."

Daphne felt around the bag for a moment as she tried to find a weak spot, before the beautiful girl gave a small sigh. "Ugh, so much for that. How do I find myself in these situations?"

The girl bit her lip as she tried to struggle out of the bag, hoping to cut an opening... before she heard footsteps. Daphne then went still as she held her breath, hoping that either Scooby or Shaggy had followed the path.

"A prisoner caught in the traaaaap..."

Daphne cursed quietly to herself as she heard the familiar voice of the phantom that she, Scooby and Shaggy have seen earlier in the movie theater. This phantom, or whoever it was if it was someone in a mask, had noticed the struggling sack. Next thing she knew, she found herself being lifted by the sack as she was lumped in the back by some strange person, presumably the phantom. Knowing that it was pointless to keep silent, she kept kicking the phantom in the back, hoping to annoy him to drop the sack she was caught by.

Unfortunately for poor Daphne, the man didn't seem to be budging anytime soon. She couldn't help but flash to the time when she was young, stuck in a similar situation... although she was more vocal about her capture back then.

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

"HEY! LET ME GO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

"Shut it, brat! OW! Who knew she was quite the kicker?!"

A young Daphne was growling as she was being manhandled by her mysterious captor. The poor girl could only curse herself as she shut her eyes in anguish. She was supposed to be the super heroine, someone who was unstoppable! Or at least, as unstoppable as she was. She groaned as she shut her eyes, wondering if this is what happens if imagination gets pushed too far.

"Boss, we got one of the raiders!"

"Hold the bag upside down and cover her eyes when she gets up! We can't risk anything!"

The nervous girl bit her lip as she listened in the bag, looking pretty horrified. Were there two people here?

The next thing she knew, the bag had opened up...

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

...and Daphne found herself meeting the floor. She groaned as she tried to get up, but before she could do anything, a blindfold covered her eyes as the girl yelped. Daphne should have been used to this at this point, but she still hated that fact. "Hey!"

Before she could protest any further, something had covered her mouth tight as another pair of hands were busy tying her hands up behind her back, then followed close on her legs as they were tied together. The young adult muffled through her gag as she tried to struggle out of the ropes.

"Seems I have a very pretty woman in my disposal..."

The struggling Daphne could only roll her eyes through the blindfold. It was typical at this point that she'd get the same line. She could hardly believe that she used to be scared of this little line...

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

"Seems we have a very lovely lady in our disposal..."

The young Daphne shook in fear as she was trying to struggle through the ropes and blindfold that had trapped her, trying her best to talk through the gag, but to no avail.

"Just some dumb kid trying to play superhero. But all the same, we can't let her know about our plan!" The second person said. "Tie her to a chair and find any information about this red head! We could get a handsome ransom for this pretty little lady... that is, if she's even still here by then..."

Daphne's eyes widened through the blindfold as she kept struggling, trying her very best to get out. At the moment, she cursed this gag for blocking her mouth. Otherwise, she'd have summoned her butler to save her from any danger at all.

"Oh, you're not insinuating..." The first guy said.

"Tie her tightly to the chair and leave her in that room for now. As for that other kid and his dog, I'm going out to get them myself. They're getting a little too close to solving what happened to the diamond!" The second person said as Daphne tried to struggle.

The young Daphne was horrified, not only concerned for Scooby and Shaggy, but what the second person meant by 'if she's even still here'. Being a kid, Daphne could only imagine a number of possibilities? Would she be killed? Would whoever was doing this actually stoop so low as to kill a kid. If she could do it, she'd have bit her lip. But still, the poor girl kept struggling as she found herself be slung over and riding on someone's shoulder for a few steps before finding herself settling on a chair. Then, she felt the rough sides of some rope tying her up as the girl whimpered in horror.

_"This was not how I wanted to spend my day..." _Daphne thought as she heard the first person chuckle to himself.

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure you'll sell for quite a hefty price..." The person laughed as she heard footsteps walking out of the room. The poor young girl shivered in fear, wondering if this was what it was like to be a hostage. For the moment, the brave heroine side was gone, and so was the cocky, beautiful, haughty Daphne. What sat in that seat was a scared little girl who had little idea on what to do, or how to get out of the ropes.

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

"I'll be back for you..." The sinister voice chuckled as the tied up Daphne waited for a bit, before pausing to hear the door shut. As soon as she figured the coast was clear, Daphne took a deep breath as she decided to get to work.

"Okay, Daphne, you got caught off-guard and got yourself into danger once again. Fortunately, I think I know which knots the bad guy used to tie me up." Daphne said to herself as she started to use her fingernails to reach for the nearby knot.

Even though Daphne had trained herself quite well in self-defense, she also learned the specific knots of ropes and how to untie each one, in case she ever found herself stuck in a situation such as this. It was times like this that she was thankful for Velma giving her that book on ropes and knots. Sure, she sarcastically laughed at the smart girl for the White Elephant gift, but upon reading it, she actually memorized the details of each knot rather quickly... something she wished she had knowledge of in the early days.

"Well, no use crying over the past now." Daphne muttered as she wiggled her finger over the knot to get it loose. After a couple minutes, she found the loose end as the ropes fell off her hands. With her hands now free, she moved them around to find the knot on the chair. After a few minutes, she found the knot, and just as easily untied it, making her body loose once again. Once she felt the ropes loosen and her arms free, she immediately took off the blindfold and the gag as she looked down at her tied feet and untied the rope with ease.

"There we go..." Daphne gave a small nod as she stood up and rubbed her arms. "Thank you again, Velma Dinkley."

As Daphne recovered, she slowly took in her surroundings as she noticed that she was in a strange room... a room that seemed to be filled with... pictures. Pictures... of her. And Shaggy. And Scooby. Fred and Velma too. Daphne looked around as she raised an eyebrow.

"This is kind of... creepy." Daphne muttered to herself as she suddenly heard something. She turned around as her eyes widened to see something open up, and a familiar voice screaming from the distance.

Daphne tried to brace for impact as the next thing she knew, Shaggy had entered inside and knocked Daphne down to the floor, both of them in an interesting position.

Shaggy looked down at Daphne as both of them blushed in embarrassment as he smiled nervously, "Like... sorry. Are you all right?"

* * *

And with that, this chapter is now closed! How did you guys like it? Next time, time we head back to the past with Shaggy and Scooby trying to find Gorgeous Gal! Will young Shaggy manage to reach his beautiful heroine in time? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	12. Loneliest Number, PNSD Timeline

All right, next Scooby-Doo chapter coming your way! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

Daphne was so not all right at all. There she was, all alone, captured by strange people and tied to a chair. Her imagination was currently running wild about what the people would do to her...

She shut her eyes in anguish, wondering why she went along with this cosplaying idea. She should have just went as herself, no fuss over making a costume necessary. She wished she could call for one of her butlers, but due to the gag in her mouth, no matter how many times she tried to shout the names, nobody was coming. All she could hope for was a miracle...

* * *

"Like, gee." Shaggy said nervously as he departed the room. "Maybe I came on too strong?"

The young boy dressed as Commander Cool shook a little nervously as he started to descend down the stairs of the manor. Slowly, but cautiously, he walked down as he looked around the empty manor.

"Like, there should be more people here than they should be." Shaggy said to himself quietly as he wandered along the empty hallways, suddenly feeling a little scared and alone. "I wonder what Fred, Daphne or Velma would do at a time like this...?"

As Shaggy kept walking, he thought about exactly what he said. It was true, the three core members of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency were helpful and unique in their own ways, even if they had some personality flaws. Shaggy couldn't help but give a small smile, knowing that if Fred was here, he'd try to lead the others into the right direction, even if it was for the wrong reason or any monster suspicions. Velma... she was smart. Quiet and shy, but slowly breaking out of her shell since joining the group of friends. What the boy wouldn't give to have her portable super-computer at this point in time.

And Daphne... he rolled his eyes a bit, thinking about her. Sure, he knew her as being a little snobbish and vain. Despite those flaws, though, he truly did appreciate what she brought into the group. Her joyful smile, her mindful support, even her tendency to point out whenever danger approached. Almost like a version of Gorgeous Gal, in a way.

"It's too bad Daphne doesn't get into super fun as she does." Shaggy sighed as he continued downstairs. "I could really go for one of her quick supporting smiles and cheerful advice about suits at this point..."

Shaggy couldn't help but give a small sigh, before shaking his head. "No use thinking about it now. Got to commit to the hero business. Heroes don't sleep, after all..."

The auburn haired boy then stopped cold as he put a finger on his chin, looking up to the ceiling. "Or do they?"

Shaking his head, the boy continued along the empty hallway, before turning a corner as he heard a group of voices. Shaggy yelped as he scrambled into the nearest hiding spot he could get into, which was a vase that was smaller than his body. But despite the fact that he was taller than the vase, the shadow that illuminated behind the vase hid the boy quite well.

Shaggy quietly breathed as he saw a very familiar clock looking Frankenstein monster, accompanied by two strange figures following, each of them wearing clock masks.

"Well, you didn't exactly capture Commander Cool and his pup, but I think the girl we caught will make for a nice ransom." The Clock Monster of Doom chuckled towards his clock faced minions as they started to laugh maniacally.

Shaggy looked a little confused what the monster was talking about... until his brain began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Was the girl that monster mentioning... Gorgeous Gal? Shaggy's eyes widened nervously. Was the girl who kissed him... captured?

"Like, it must be some sort of trap..." Shaggy whispered to himself as he leaned closer.

"Come on, let's split up. Those other two are probably snooping around somewhere in the building. We can't have them interfering with the plan!" The Clock Monster of Doom growled before starting to go off.

The two gave a nod as they started to go off. The monster groaned as he did a strange hand signal before putting it on his head, before dropping it and trudging forward. Shaggy couldn't help but notice that some gold flakes were coming off. As soon as he was sure the clock monster left, Shaggy went over and examined the flakes...

"To quote Velma when she finds a clue... Jinkies!" Shaggy covered his mouth.

* * *

Somewhere at her home, a bed ridden Velma, trying to entertain herself by not scratching the spots on her face and focusing on a book, looked up as she raised an eyebrow. She had a strange feeling that her catchphrase was used, but she couldn't quite picture what it was...

"Something tells me somebody found a clue somewhere, but..." Velma paused... before shrugging and going back to her book.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the kitchens, a pup named Scooby-Doo was, of course, helping himself to some fixings in the refridgerator in order to make a large sandwich.

"Rickles, ronion rings, rice ream, rocolate rauce, rac and rheese... rorato rips." Scooby muttered to himself as he started to pile on the sandwich he was making with strange ingredients. As he looked at the sandwich rather hungrily, he looked ready to take a bite... before stopping himself. He looked next to an empty table, where Shaggy would have sat next to him. He looked down in disappointment, still remembering the good ol' days when he and Shaggy first met. Sure, the story of how they met was a little zig-zagged by folks, some say Shaggy bought Scooby at a pet store, some say Scooby was an escaped dog from a puppy adoption fair that ended up at Shaggy's home by chance, and some even say the Great Dane puppy met Shaggy on the beach with a pile of stolen gyro meat for sandwiches.

All interesting stories, no doubt, but Shaggy and Scooby were pretty much inseperable at birth. Sure, it didn't make sense at first, but when one considers the fact that the Rogers extended family were good friends with the Doo family back in Dooville, it was like a partnership that couldn't be broken. In a way, Shaggy and Scooby were almost like brothers.

But right now, Scooby wasn't even sure WHAT he was feeling. Maybe it was the fact that this new... strange, yet familiar girl... came in and proclaimed herself as 'Gorgeous Gal'. The fact Shaggy was staring at her oddly was what set off his odd feeling. He couldn't help but feel a little... neglected. He looked at the sandwich, having yet to be eaten. The fact that Shaggy wasn't here to share that delicious sandwich... he looked down, feeling lonely as he heard a loud sound in his ears. As he looked down in disappointment, the sound grew louder in his ears. It was a little odd that the more the Great Dane looked down in depression, the more that the sound would evolve. It was right at that moment Scooby realize that that sound wasn't coming from his ears...

His body stiffened as he felt some hot air on his fur. Slowly, the Great Dane puppy turned his head around to see the clock monster breathing and growling.

"RAAHHHHHH!" Scooby screamed as he jumped up and did some odd facial expressions that a cartoon would normally allow, eyes popping out of the skull and body shivering included. Shuffling his feet, the puppy ran out of the kitchen, with the Clock Monster running after the pup.

"RELP!" Scooby screamed as he turned a corner, just in time to run into Shaggy, who had turned the same corner. "Rag- ruh, Rommander!"

"Mellow Mutt, thank goodness I found you!" Commander Cool sighed in relief. "Gorgeous Gal is missing and-"

It was at that moment Shaggy noticed the Clock Monster following close behind. "-and I see there's a bigger problem right now, good point. Come on, Mellow Mutt! Like, let's scram!"

Scooby did not need to be told twice as he and Shaggy started to run towards the long hallway. Scooby panted a bit, a little tired of being caught in situations like these. It was times like this, the Great Dane prayed that he never get into these sort of situations...

* * *

And with that, the twelfth chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? In the next chapter, we'll follow Scooby's adventure in the future timeline and what he's been up to! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. Creepy Shrine, Eight Years Later

Hey folks, time we go back to the future, and see what's going on with Scooby-Doo, and our lovely couple of Shaggy and Daphne! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

Scooby often wonders why he even gets caught in these situations. For context, he followed Shaggy down the chute inside the popcorn machine and both of them took different paths in the chute. After a round of screaming, he landed on a pile of green sheets that were situated underneath the opening of the shoot. Scooby had quickly recovered as he jumped out of the sheets and noted that somehow, during the process, some sort of green paint had got on his fur. Scooby examined the bucket of clothes some more, examining the sheets. Was this a clue? If it was, he knew he would have to mention it to Daphne and Shaggy when he met up with them...

But first, he needed to get rid of the paint. He took a look around at the area he was in and noted that he was in some sort of laundry room of some type, with washing machines and dryers lined up the wazoo. After a moment of walking through, he noticed a small mirror and a large sink situated down near the entrance to the door. Giving a grin, the Great Dane ran over and stood up on his hind legs. It's a wonder how over the years, this canine can still do amazing wonders with his legs like standing on them like a human. Then again, Scooby always felt like he was more human than dog.

Upon going up to the mirror, the Great Dane used his paws to turn on the hot water before grabbing a nearby cloth and getting it wet. Scooby then started to hum a little tune to himself as he tried to used the cloth to dab the paint out of his fur, only for the paint to smear a bit on his body. Scooby frowned as he examined that spot in a mirror as he bent his head over and tried to dab the paint some more. But as he turned his head for a moment, the mirror opened up to reveal a familiar ghost staring out into the wall... the Ghost of Kilijoumango's face was looking out, as if hearing a sound.

Scooby then looked back to see the face of the ghost, only for the fact to not register in his mind as he examined the mirror, as if still looking at himself. Oddly enough, the ghost moved alongside Scooby, as if mimicking the reflections. It took Scooby a couple minutes to realize what was going on, but when he examined the dark, soulless eyes of the ghost, his mind caught up with him as calmness turned to fear on his face. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RHE RHOST OF RILIROURANGO!"

Turning around and taking a standing running stance, the ghost let out a loud, angry noise as he tried to swipe the Great Dane, only for the dog to burst out of the room. The ghost started to climb out of the mirror as he chased after the Great Dane, who had ran out the door.

And this was where Scooby was currently right now, running through the downstairs hallway of an empty movie theater as the ghost followed the dog in every corner as Scooby looked around, looking for a decent place to either lose the ghost or hide. Eventually, his eyes found a small dresser in one room as the gears in the dog's mind began to wind. Immediately, he ran for that room and ducked into an open dresser, as he peeked his head.

"Where are you, mutt!" The Ghost called out in an angry, scary tone.

"Roo-hoo!" Scooby called out as the ghost turned to see the dog waving before ducking into the dresser. The ghost then floated over as he opened the top drawer to grab the Great Dane, only to discover he wasn't there. The ghost then noticed that the drawer below opened up as Scooby gave a wave, before it closed itself. The ghost frowned as he tried to be quick and opened the bottom drawer, only to find it empty. The ghost looked over to see the top drawer open as Scooby popped out, making a face before the Great Dane popped back in. Getting frustrated, the ghost opened up the top drawer, only to find it empty.

Growling to himself, the Ghost of Kilijoumango opened up all the drawers in quick succession, knowing that the Great Dane would likely try his luck... but much to the ghost's surprise and confusion, all the drawers were empty. As the Ghost scratched his head, pondering the trick, he didn't notice a large pot that was turned upside down sneaking out of the room.

Unfortunately, the bump on the door caused by said vase grabbed the ghost's attention as he turned to see pieces of the broken large vase and a sheepishly grinning Scooby, before the Great Dane turned around and ran with all his might, with the ghost resuming his chase.

* * *

All the while, as soon as Shaggy got off of Daphne and helped her up, the two of them were looking at this strange shrine to Mystery Incorporated as Shaggy shook. "Like, zoinks! Whoever this ghost is apparently is a huge fan of us."

"I kind of gathered that when I released myself." Daphne said as she looked around at the pictures. "But look at this, Shaggy! All of these pictures... they seemed to have been taken during a lot of our cases..."

"And some where we weren't even on cases, but it sure felt like we were." Shaggy noted as he noted a picture of a smiling Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy alongside a slew of young schoolgirls who looked to be monsters of varying kinds. "How was this picture of Grimwood's Finishing Ghoul School even taken? I don't remember even seeing someone there."

"Take a look at this, Shaggy!" Daphne gasped as she pointed to another picture that was tacked on the wall. Shaggy ran over to look over to where Daphne was pointing. The picture in front of them consisted of both Shaggy and Daphne sitting down together inside a castle, with Scooby clinging on to Shaggy with dear life and Scooby's nephew, Scrappy, looking around in excitement, as if looking for ghosts. "Isn't this when we were on that trip to Europe?"

"In Denmark, yeah." Shaggy laughed a bit... before pausing. "But how did this picture get taken? Like, I don't remember seeing a ghost photographer floating around, did you?"

Daphne shook her head as the two continued to look around at all the pictures. "At first, I thought it was all of us, but the more I look into it, the more I notice something... these aren't just pictures of all the gang... just you and me."

"How can you tell?" Shaggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at this!" Daphne gasped as she noticed a picture of herself posing in front of a mirror, dressed up in a maid costume. "You and the others may not have been anywhere in that picture, but I was the only one there."

Shaggy found himself blushing upon looking at the costume. "Like, uh, what was the context of this picture?"

"I was trying to find a good Halloween costume, but that's not the point." Daphne frowned as she pointed to other pictures of her in different outfits. "Apparently, whoever's been stalking me is a bit of a pervert!"

"And he's not limited to you!" Shaggy gulped as he pointed over to pictures of himself eating, watching TV, or eating while watching TV. "It would appear that I've been stalked too!"

Daphne suddenly felt a little scared as she hung onto the green shirt wearing man, surprising him. "Suddenly, I'm feeling a bit vulnerable."

Shaggy held her close for comfort, even though he was just as scared, the two kept going as they continually walked on... until they noticed one particular picture. Something that really caught the two off-guard.

"Oh my..." Shaggy said as he examined the photo.

"You don't think..." Daphne paused as she put a finger on that photo, pointing to it.

In that picture was a young Shaggy and young Daphne, dressed in their respective superhero outfits with Daphne putting her arm around Shaggy as she did a peace sign pose, with Shaggy smiling a bit at the young Daphne, with a pup named Scooby-Doo holding a tied up familiar clock monster...

"Isn't that..." Shaggy asked in fear as she and Daphne turned to each other, both of them remembering their old case back when they were young.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to the past with young Shaggy and young Scooby taking care of their monster problem... and hopefully running into Daphne on the way! What'll happen next? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	14. Confronting Jealousy, PNSD Timeline

Let's continue on with a brand new chapter, where we go back to the past! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO...**

The Clock Monster roared as he followed the Great Dane and little hero down the hall, but as he followed, he noted the two turning a corner. The monster growled as he turned the same corner... only for the monster to stop in confusion as he not only lost sight of the young heroes, but it was a dead end with six doors in between the monster. The monster growled as he glanced over and smirked. Obviously figuring out that the two were hiding in one of these rooms, the clock monster crept over as he opened the first door.

The monster peeked in and frowned as he growled, finding it quite empty, just a normal spare room with couches, chairs and a television nearby. The monster then went to the second door, only to find the same thing. As the monster approached the third door, it opened up by itself, surprising the monster. All of a sudden, a head peeked out, a brown haired small looking figure wearing bifocals, a mustache and drawn wrinkles were peeking out.

"Like, my stars!" The figure grinned as he took the surprised monster in. "Come in, come in, you're just in time for your five o'clock!"

Before the monster could question what was going on, he found himself forced into a stylist/barber's chair with a brown furred figure wearing an obvious fake beard and holding a watch gave a nod as the conductor figure went over to the chair to massage the Clock Monster's scalp. Obviously, those two figures were Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, dressed up as a clock fixer and Father Time respectively.

"Now, don't you worry about a thing. You let me and Father Time here take care of your worries." Shaggy said in interest as he massaged the monster's face, causing the monster to smile a bit and relax. "You know, I have met a lot of interesting monsters with clocks, but none as exquisite as you!"

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby grinned as he pulled out a small wrench and handed it to Shaggy. Shaggy took it as he continued talking, putting the wrench against the monster's nose as he cranked it a bit.

"You know, some _interesting_ people told me the other day the most _exquisite_ monsters from the other end of the dome, but let me tell you, they don't compare to the elusive Clock Monster." Shaggy rambled as he did his best to remember a few words he heard Velma say when describing certain people. "But tell me, have you ever wanted to be young?"

The Clock Monster tried to open his mouth before Shaggy stopped him. "Don't answer that, like, of course you do. Like, I'm sure we all want to be young again. Father Time, fetch the 'beauty cream', will you?"

"Rou rot it!" Scooby grinned as he looked around the desk he was next to, and smirked as he picked up a bucket of oil and handed it to Shaggy.

"Now, this'll only stain a bit." Shaggy said in a comforting voice before spilling the oil all over the Clock Monster's face, causing the monster to scream out in pain as he got up and rubbed his face of the oil. By the time his eyes were cleared, he noticed that Shaggy and Scooby (now back in their Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt disguises) had ran out in a panic, with Shaggy saying, "Come on, Mellow Mutt, let's go!"

The monster screeched out in pain as he let out a loud roar, running out the door in an attempt to give chase, but when one's face was covered in oil, it doesn't allow one to see very good as he ran into a wall.

* * *

"Commander Cool" and "Mellow Mutt", on the other hand, kept running for their lives as they continued to run around, trying to find various rooms. Shaggy looked over to his friend and brother-in-arms. "Mellow Mutt, is that monster still following us?"

Scooby looked back for a moment, before turning to his friend. "Ro, rut retter rafe rhan rorry!"

"Good call." Shaggy took a deep breath as he looked towards another dark room. "Quick, into this room!"

The two young superheroes then ran inside the room and took a deep breath as Scooby turned the lights on to the room. Shaggy gave a small sigh of relaxation as he sat down on a nearby chair, with Scooby joining alongside. Commander Cool gave a sigh as he put his hand over his head and wiped the sweat off. "Well, we gave him the slip, but I don't know how long."

As soon as the two took a moment to catch a deep breath, Scooby had decided to bring up the obvious. "Ro... rhatever rappened ro rour rew riderick?"

"My new sidekick?" Shaggy asked in confusion as he raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean Gorgeous Gal, do you, Mellow Mutt?"

Little did Shaggy and Scooby know was that behind them, a tied up Daphne who was settled in a chair, had heard the two as from her blindfolded eyes, they lit up in hope as she tried to nudge the couch, trying to get their attention.

The two didn't notice, though, as Scooby gave a low growl. Shaggy raised an eyebrow in concern as he asked, "Mellow Mutt, what is wrong with you? You aren't... jealous, are you?"

"Re? Realous? Ri'm rot realous! Rou are!" Scooby said as he crossed his arms.

The brown haired boy in the superhero costume was not convinced, though. "I think you are a little jealous, aren't you?"

Daphne stopped hitting the couch as she looked up, listening to Scooby and Shaggy's conversation.

Scooby said nothing as he lifted his head up and gave another growl. Shaggy looked a little surprised and concern for his best friend. "Like, Mellow Mutt... Scooby. You know more than anything I'm your best friend, right?"

The Great Dane puppy said nothing, but he did look back at Shaggy and gave a nod.

"You have nothing to worry about, Scoob! I was just as surprised about this girl coming in dressed up as Gorgeous Gal as you are, but she was just doing what you and I are doing all the time... pretending to be heroes." Shaggy chuckled. "I don't know who this girl is, but she sounded like she knew us head to toe, or was a big fan of Commander Cool as you and I are."

Scooby paused as he put a paw on his chin. "Rhmmmmm..."

"Look, I won't deny it, Scooby. Whoever this girl was in the Gorgeous Gal outfit... she's cute, like, very, very cute! I would say... Daphne-cute." Shaggy smiled a bit, causing Daphne from the other side of the couch to blush a bit as she smiled underneath the gag. "I don't know whether or not she's a fan of us or knows about our mystery solving style, or secret identities, but she seemed to be really committed to the Gorgeous Gal bit. She even did one of her infamous 'kiss and don't tell' gimmicks."

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise as she kept listening to Shaggy's conversation. Scooby turned to Shaggy in surprise too as he lowered his eyelids. Shaggy gave a small chuckle, "Oh, Scoob, you know you don't need to be jealous of anything... but maybe it just means that whoever Gorgeous Gal is has a crush on me. Like, a big-time crush."

Scooby lowered his eyelids towards Shaggy in anger as Shaggy tried to explain, "That being said, you'll always be my best friend, Scooby. I don't know my true feelings on this girl yet, I don't know if I can take the big step yet... after all, we're barely out of our pre-teens as it is."

"Rood roint." Scooby said after a while of thinking.

Daphne listened in some more as from underneath her blindfold, her eyes lit up happily as her heart found itself skipping a beat.

"And remember what Gorgeous Gal always did in the comics? She not only flirted with Commander Cool, but she gave Mellow Mutt a lot of respect." Shaggy explained as Scooby looked over to Shaggy, the Great Dane puppy slowly growing a smile. "Gorgeous Gal understood the partnership, friendship and how equal Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt were, even when she was mysterious. Remember that theory I made when I thought Gorgeous Gal actually had a big time crush on Commander Cool?"

"Reah, rou rid." Scooby smiled a bit.

"Then there you go. Just because there's an new girl cosplaying in town, doesn't mean we can't exclude her out in any activities." Shaggy smiled. "Like, I don't know who Gorgeous Gal is under the mask, but that's okay. She's very fun, and sweet and charming and..."

Shaggy lowered his eyelids as small, miniature hearts once again floated around the young boy. Scooby shook his head, but gave a small smile as he said, "Rokay, I'll rive Rorgeous Ral arother rance."

"That's the spirit, Scoo- I mean, Mellow Mutt!" Shaggy grinned. "Now come on, hopefully, we can find Gorgeous Gal! She was captured by the Clock Monster, and who knows where they taken her..."

Scooby gasped as he took a heroic position, pointing his nose around. "Ret's ro ris!"

All of a sudden, the two finally heard a loud thump from behind the couch, causing the two to jump. Shaggy and Scooby then turned their heads behind the couch as they peeked out to see "Gorgeous Gal" tied to a chair that was tipped over. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces before running over and untying the struggling girl.

As soon as "Gorgeous Gal" was out of her bindings, she turned towards the two heroes who rescued her. "My heroes..."

"Are you okay, Gorgeous?" Shaggy asked, looking at the boy in concern.

Daphne returned Shaggy's look with a look of her own, wondering if she was ready to tell Shaggy the truth. She was going to, but after hearing Shaggy's spiel to Scooby, she started to have some second thoughts. She gave a small smile as she figured that it was probably best Shaggy and Scooby didn't know who she really was... not yet, anyway.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Daphne blushed a bit... before grinning as she kissed Shaggy on the cheek, causing the boy to blush, before patting Scooby on the head, gently scratching him behind the ears. "Well... we're no close to finding out about the monster... and we still need to find that gem."

Shaggy paused as he gave a smile. "Actually, I did find a clue when I overheard that the Clock Monster caught you."

The boy then dug around in his pockets to pull out the gold flakes. "This was falling off the monster's body as he walked."

Gorgeous Gal's eyes widened as she gave a smile. "Good work Sh- Commander Cool! This might be useful for later!"

It was at that moment Scooby caught scent of something as he looked over at a nearby desk, mixed with various files. Shaggy and Daphne noticed as he followed Scooby to the desk as the two noted a mess of documents on the table... but one particular document caught their eye in interest.

* * *

And there's chapter fourteen! How did you guys like it? In the next chapter, back to the future with Daphne and Shaggy doing an investigation on their stalker, along with reuniting with Scooby-Doo! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
